Second Chances
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: A man cloaked in shadows found him on the night of the festival offering him a fresh start in a new home. The child accepted throwing away his old life and reaching out for the chance at a family. Now he throws away everything that defines his past life as he trains to be the strongest of all the Dragon Slayers to make his father proud. {Yaoi!}
1. Chapter 1

_**{words - 4040}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Looks out at the dozens of different fish swimming in the ocean- This is another crazy idea that came to me while watching different anime. I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or the little bit I'm borrowing from Fate/Stay night. I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 _ **{Warning alive Minato and Kushina.}**_

 _ **{Warning not completely canon}**_

 _ **{Pairings will be Natsu x Naruto because it was the first pairing offered besides Erza when I polled people. You have your second warning there will be Yaoi and I block flamers.}**_

 _ **{He'll be a Third Generation Water Dragon Slayer and as the story goes he'll learn other types of magic. If you don't like that and stop reading I'm sorry to lose you.}**_

 _ **{Warnings, updates are random.}**_

"English"

 **'Thoughts'**

 _ **-Other-**_

Chapter 1

A man cloaked in darkness hiding everything about him from anyone watching walked the back alleys Konohagakure no Sato with no destination in mind. The sounds of the festival nearby could be heard from the other side of the village but he ignored even that having hated large crowds from his early years.

"It's been two hundred years to the day since I've stepped foot on this continent." The cloaked man mused thinking back to the people who ignored him and thought they were his better because of some fancy tricks they could pull with the power they call chakra but he knew better after everything that's happened over the years.

 **'Not a single thing about this continent has changed no matter how friendly these ninja say they are to outsiders.'** He thought knowing from past experience with the people of this continent how fast the ninja in these villages would throw someone outside the walls of their village the second they learned someone didn't have any money on them. **'And yet my travels bring me back to this same continent once again after all the times I spent traveling alone.'**

He suddenly stopped hearing a noise coming from the nearby alley and upon looking closer noticed someone digging through a dumpster. It was a boy looking around four maybe five he couldn't really tell because of his height with dirty blond hair matted down and what looked like oil and other kinds of dirt covering him. The boy looked cleaner than most children he's seen living on the streets but he was still covered in a thick layer of dirt and his orange shirt had a rip or two on the sides. In his arms was an old-looking radio that he pulled out of the dumpster a few seconds ago and when he wiped the muck off on the side of his shirt the man caught sight of a worn looking tool belt barely hanging onto his waist.

"Hello there young man." The cloaked figure called out to the child getting the blond to turn around facing him. That's when he saw the X-shaped scar in the middle of his face and his ocean blue eyes. The man watched as the child's eyes light up with joy when the blond saw that he was talking to him before dimming slightly with a bit of fear.

"Sorry sir I'm not someone you should be seen talking with. If you're looking for the festival it's over at the other side of the village and should still be going until around midnight." The kid called out to him as he walked closer keeping the radio under his left arm while his right hand held onto his tool belt so it wouldn't fall off of him.

"I'm not looking for anybody young man but I am curious about what you were doing over there." He replied with a frown hidden by the cloak he had on wondering why the child looked like that when he mentioned the festival. **'Why isn't he over their enjoying it like everyone else is.'** That thought troubled the man when he saw the blond haired boy was skinnier than most children his age should be.

"Just looking for some things to repair since I plan on being a merchant or a blacksmith maybe even own a shop or something like that when I get older." The kid rattled on the list of skills he knew from sewing and fishing to basic smithing thanks to the books he collected from the trash or some that were in the for sale bin at the local library. "That's if I'm lucky enough to save up enough money by then but I'm being positive, yea I think I used that right about my chances to have enough put away by then." The joy in his eyes when he talked about things wanted to do had even him of all people smiling hearing about the little shop he had planned out for later. The cloaked man smiled slightly from behind his cloak hearing the child talking about all the things he wanted to do and see when he was old enough to leave the village without the masked men bringing him back for his own safety.

"So what about you? Do you think I can do it, can I own a shop when I get old enough?" The blond-haired boy asked looking up at the cloaked man unknowingly right in his eyes. That's when the man thought back to the ruins he found during his last visit to this continent and the pieces started falling into place about the child. **'He's an Uzumaki or has their blood running through his veins if this village wants him to stay so badly and there's only a handful of reasons why they'd need one.'** The cloaked man thought muttering something under his breath before nodding his head slightly getting the kid to jump for joy. He laughed slightly when the child let go of the tool belt while jumping tripping himself up falling backwards into the dirt.

"So whats your name little merchant? What would you sell when your shop opens and how would you protect it?" His questions got the boy to blush scratching the side of his cheek embarrassed at not even introducing himself yet or thinking about protecting his things from robbers and bandits.

"I'm just Naruto no last name at least not anymore after I got rid of it." The now named Naruto told the man with the same forced grin like last time as he scratched one of his cheeks where his whisker marks were located. "I guess I'd sell a little of everything or if I became a good enough blacksmith make the things I sell and just order the materials needed." Naruto admitted with a small shrug still looking deep in thought. "And if I wanted to protect my things I could always learn to fight like the samurai in Tetsu no Kuni do."

"What about a ninja they have a school in this village that could teach you to fight like them." The cloaked man caught the brief glimpse of fear flash across his eyes once again before the forced smile was back.

"I just don't like ninjas anymore mister." The child admitted still looking him in the eyes. "You never did tell me your name old man."

"Just call me Naelon if you want." The now named Naelon replies as flashes of Naruto's past appeared in his mind in small glimpses. The childs memories were an open book to him and the more he saw the more his hatred for the village and its people grew.

 **"I'm sorry Naruto but we have to leave, the village just isn't that safe for us to live in anymore." The image of an older looking girl smiling down at Naruto appeared along with the feeling of rejection radiating through the memory when she started walking away towards the gates with her father. "I'm sorry just wait at the library from now on, I'm sure the librarian won't mind letting you stay after hours if you explain things to her."**

 **"He'll forgive them Kakashi he's their son so Naruto will forgive them if I just explain the men were drunk at the time." Images of the child pretending to be asleep appeared next. And while they thought Naruto was sleeping an elderly man and a masked white-haired man talked in hushed whispers near the door to his hospital room. He felt nothing but pain in this memory and seeing the bandages all over his face meant this moment was the most recent images of after the event that gave Naruto his scar. The voices fade into the background when a nurse walked in smiling slightly as she set up a blood bag for a transfusion. "Your a lucky little man, we have a matching blood type in storage. Strange that it hasn't been used in some time though." Looking through the childs eyes he saw the name Senju written on the bag before darkness consumed him.**

 **"I'm sorry Naruto but it's for your own good so you can prove the village wrong." The elderly man spoke down to him with a sad smile after informing Naruto he'd already been signed up for the Academy next year. Looking around the fragments of this memory he felt nothing but resentment and something else more darker towards everybody in the village. "Don't you want to be the Hokage and gain the villages acceptance anymore?" Naruto just nodded before leaving the man's sight. The whispers in the back of the child's mind telling him what to do so the path chosen for him by others wouldn't happen.**

 **"I'll file the papers away for you before we close for today." An elderly looking woman surrounded by rows upon rows of books told Naruto with a sad smile on her face. "Good luck Naruto."**

 **The images of a small room appeared next with the child setting at a table working on something before he was suddenly forced from Naruto's mind.**

"Are you okay mister Naelon? I don't need you dying on my birthday that would kind of suck for me." Naruto pointed out tightening his tool belt once again when the connection was forcibly broken and the man took in a breath. From Naruto's point of view the man had just told him his name than froze so he was slightly worried about the strange man who wanted to talk with him.

"I'm fine Naruto." Naelon finally spoke up trying to process what he just saw while trying to calm his racing thoughts. "So its your birthday today?" Seeing Naruto nod slightly he continued a plan forming in the back of his mind. "I have a present for you then if you want it."

Seeing Naruto nodding rapidly he pulled out a light blue lacrima with areas that were brown looking like someone threw dirt on it in certain spots and a small tattered journal. "It's a special kind of crystal that holds something rare for mages and the journal came from the ruins of an island I found." He explained seeing the questioning look in Naruto's eyes.

Naelon didn't know why he was doing this but as he watched Naruto looking at the lacrima and the journal with the happiest smile on his face he couldn't help but think of the dragon he came across a few years back during his travels. One of the few beings he could talk with who was depressed that he couldn't find a child to train like the others of his kind were already doing.

 **'Maybe that's why I'm helping him.'** He thought seeing the tip of Naruto's tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth and a look of concentration on his face while he was trying to understand the journal's writings. **'I could do something good for once in my life if I got him away from this continent and take him to meet the elder dragon.'**

Looking down at the objects in his hand for a second or two Naruto looked back up. "Thanks mister Naelon for the gifts. I never thought of being a mage but they seem nicer than the ninja around here if the books were right about them." Naruto told him with the first genuine smile since they started talking holding his presents close.

"I could get you out of the village and take you with me if you wanted." Naelon offered holding out his hand. "There's someone I know that always wanted a child to adopt." He watched the range of emotions flicker through Naruto's eyes after he made the offer and saw the hesitation in his hand when he slowly reached out for him. When their hands touched a pulse ripped through the village causing every form of light in the area to go out. In the ensuing chaos caused by the man the two of them left only for Naruto's disappearance to be noticed days later when his watchers couldn't find the child anywhere in the surrounding area.

42-42-564

After five months of traveling where Naelon would sometimes leave him for short periods of time after they passed through some kind of veil in the middle of the ocean they were finally nearing the island he talked about. During the trip to his new home Naruto learned a few things from Naelon that shocked the five-year olds world.

The first thing he learned was that he had some type of demon sealed inside of him and after calming down from his panic attack Naruto begged to have it taken out of him and Naelon did. When they made camp a few nights later the demon was easily released from the seal on his stomach by Naelon when he implanted the glowing lacrima into him. He screamed in excruciating pain through the entire process from the lacrima to the seal breaking down but that's when he got his second shock coming face to face with the Kyubi no Yoko.

Naruto still found it funny that the great demon was afraid of the cloaked man for some reason but the news from the Kyubi still shattered any love he might of had for his former home. His parents were still alive and they left him in the village with barely a tails worth of chakra to act as a decoy for some masked man while they trained up his siblings. They left him to fend for himself all because of some stupid prophecy a toad of all things made talking about one of them being a saviour of the ninja world.

That's when he threw away his old name taking up a new one from the huge scroll the Kyubi summoned for him as a parting gift. Even if the Kyubi avoided looking anywhere near Naelon for some reason after they had a talk away from him. He was now Asura having thrown away every connection to his old life and was now looking forward to a new life with a father that would love him. The newly named Asura changed his hair color from blond to brown using some hair dye they picked up seeing Naelon's point that they'd be looking for a blond runaway. For a few days Naelon looked unsure about Asura's new look mumbling it reminded him of someone but dropped any compliant after seeing the smile that wouldn't leave the five-year olds face.

That's why they were currently in the lands of Isvan on an uncharted island hidden by dozens of whirlpools walking up the hidden path towards a large cave. Walking into the cave Asura saw a large body of water that felt like it went all the way to the bottom of the ocean. Hearing a rumbling sound the water suddenly exploded causing Asura to fall on his butt while Naelon didn't move an inch. "Why are you here?" Asura looked on shocked seeing a dragon floating on the waters surface. The dragon had light blue scales with a slightly greenish tinge matching the water surrounding it. On top of its head was twin dark blue horns and he noticed the dragon had a slimmer more serpent like body than the dragons he read about with its wings hugging the sides of its body making it look more aerodynamic. The long tail on the end of its body was shaped like a fin and it had jagged spikes running up and down its spine.

"You wanted a child to call your own and train Ryujin, so I brought you one whose former parents didn't want him." Naelon told the dragon named Ryujin like it was the most obvious of things.

"This is so cool, your friends with a dragon mister Naelon." Asura cheered looking on excitedly up at the towering head of Ryujin before the dots connected in his mind and his eyes gained a hopeful look to them. "He said you'd want to adopt me is that true?" Hearing Asura's question Ryujin turned to glare at the cloaked form of Naelon when the man beat him to it.

"Asura, go outside and study the books you have while we talk." The five-year old just nodded before making his way out of the cave though Asura kept glancing back at Ryujin with the same hopeful look. He might be a dragon but if Ryujin wanted to be his father Asura would give him a chance over his old one anyday.

"You use the name of my kin now when you make promises mage" Ryujin growled out staring the cloaked man in his eyes. He was tempted to attack the man but knew the second he did he would die like everyone else before him.

"It has its uses." Naelon admitted with the same even tone not backing down from the dragon's enraged glare before Ryujin snorted slightly using his tail to reach for a large bottle under the water. They both knew whose name he was using and if that idiot wanted to pick a fight with the mage then it was his own fault for dying.

"Tell me about the child you brought me." It was a simple request that Naelon answered. The cloaked man told him everything from finding him digging through a dumpster and the fact Asura had the lacrima of the former Water Dragon Naelon implanted inside of him. The mage briefly mentioned the demon he released from the seal on Asura's stomach that was trapped there by the people from the eastern continent. He even told Ryujin about the prophecy that resulted in his parents abandoning him to be a decoy that got the dragon to laugh that they still believe in those kinds of things.

"Really a prophecy of all things." Ryujin laughed unable to piece together how stupid they'd be to listen to a toad on how they should live their lives.

"I couldn't believe it either until the Kyubi recited the thing word for word while I looked through his mind." Naelon admitted taking a sip of his drink while Ryujin took a large gulp out of the alcohol he kept stashed in the cave for company. "The child born from the blood of lost whirlpools holding the powers of a great kitsune shall bring forth a new golden age of peace and prosperity to the Elemental Nations when the time comes to once again raise up their arms." They both shared a small laugh at that knowing how many different ways a prophecy worded like that could be interpreted.

"I'll take the child off your hands then." Ryujin admitted with a huff but both of them already knew he really wanted a child of his own to train and show his ways to.

Following Naelon out of the cave they arrived to find Asura fast asleep curled up around the crimson colored duffle bag with a chibi drawing of a fox on the side. In Asura's arms was the journal he was still trying to figure out and the large scroll from the Kyubi resting in the snow beside him.

"Tell him goodbye for me." Naelon called out as he kept walking the cloak covering his head getting blown back by a gust of wind showing his short black hair.

Ryujin kept his eyes on the mage as he walked down the path until the snow hide him for a brief second before Naelon was gone. Looking down at the sleeping form of Asura he picked him up with his hand and headed back into the cave. A small smile crept over his face already thinking of a training regiment that would turn him into a master over the ocean second to no-one but him.

42-42-564

At Mt. Myoboku deep within the chamber of the great toad the being that spoke of the great prophecy opened his eyes feeling something changing. He ignored Fukasaku and Shima running in as his eyes took in the sight of the great prophecy changing.

Fire burnt away at the sheet holding the prophecy leaving three claw like marks ripping across the words that wouldn't die no matter what they did to the flames.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **I know there's a lot of stories with him as a Dragon Slayer with most of them either being a lightning or Acnologia's Dragon Slayer but I haven't found one with water yet and figured why not try my luck.**_

 _ **The reason I had him throwing his old name away is because he learned his life in the village was nothing but a lie. He's angry after learning the only reason they kept dragging him back was they needed a decoy and decided to throw away everything that reminded him of his old life in Konoha. He'll go back to being blond later but for now he has brown hair.**_

 _ **The others magics I might have him learning are Archive, Water Magic, Snow Magic, Solid Script, Celestial Spirit Magic and Amaterasu. Here's my thoughts on them and which ones I might or might not pick. I wanted to give him a title like Nagi's The Thousand Master when I thought of him learning different branches of magic. Suggestions are welcome if you have an idea.**_

 _ **Archive - Like with a Water Dragon Slayer I haven't seen any stories with Naruto learning this type of magic and figured why not. (locked)**_

 _ **Water Magic - I've read the ones where when Naruto's an Ice Dragon Slayer and learns Ice-Make as a second so I figured I might do the same. (maybe leaning towards yes)**_

 _ **Snow Magic - I figured with him living on an island with nothing but snow and water around him Naruto would pick up the basics of Snow Magic in-between training. (maybe leaning towards yes)**_

 _ **Solid Script - It just looks like the magical version of fuinjutsu to me. (maybe)**_

 _ **Celestial Spirit Magic - The only main key I really planned on giving him was Aries. I just feel bad for her after all the things she went through with Karen and then Angel and have been wanting to write a story where Naruto finds her key for a while now. I also had some thoughts about Caelum and a few of the other Silver Keys. (locked)**_

 _ **Amaterasu - It would fall under the same thing as Solid Script but more along the lines of maybe not since it's supposed to be one of the harder magics to learn and the amount of time it takes to cast it if you're not experienced at it is long from what the info about it reports. (maybe leaning towards no)**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{words -3809}**_

 _ **{Happy Halloween. Give me a review or I'll prank you for a month.}**_

Chapter 2

X773

Minato ran a hand through his hair as he looked out the window of the Hokage tower wondering where his plans all went wrong as he watched the people of the village go about their daily lives. One year had passed since his youngest son vanished from the village and they were called back from the urgent message sent by Sarutobi. One year since everything started falling apart with his family to where he can't even be in the same room as his wife Kushina for more than a few minutes before a fight breaks out between them.

Kushina blamed him for even getting her to agree to his plan. She blamed herself for not fighting against it when they could have thought of something else instead of leaving Naruto behind at the villages mercy. The kids didn't know about Naruto so they were stuck watching their parents fight about someone they didn't even know and when they tried asking around the village he made sure an Anbu was nearby to interrupt them before they could learn what he did.

Turning back to his desk Minato saw the three thick files holding all the information about his youngest son that the village had and couldn't help but feel sick after just the first few pages. The only thing he had as a consolation was that his plan worked and from Jiraiya's reports the other villages and the Akatsuki were wasting time searching the Elemental Nations for Naruto thinking he was the villages real jinchuuriki. While they wasted time searching it would give him enough time to get his children trained up for whatever the prophecy had in store for them and hopefully Jiraiya could find Naruto before anyone else did. If not then he'd be remembered for his sacrifice given for the greater good of everyone else in the Elemental Nations.

"Sensei!" Kakashi shouted coming through the window with a worried look on his face. "Something big is heading towards Konoha!" He looked close to panicking when he reported that seconds before a loud roar was heard as Minato grabs his student and uses his signature jutsu to transport them to the top of the tower. Another roar was heard but this time even louder causing him to look up towards the skies to see a gargantuan black dragon with blue tribal markings heading towards them. "From what the border patrols could report that thing was spotted flying through Oto no Kuni devastating everything in its path on the way here." They both watched the dragon coming closer while every jutsu that was fired at it couldn't even slow the thing down.

"What kind of hell has come to the Elemental Nations." Minato muttered under his breath staring at the gargantuan dragon in shock. **'Is this the great enemy the prophecy spoke about that my children needed to rally the other villages against or something worse.'** His mind was going over the prophecy wondering if he read it wrong while he ordered his men to get ready for combat. Even if this was apart of their destiny he needed to get them out of the village for now since they were to young to handle a monster like that. With the Anbu behind him the Fourth Hokage prepared for the coming battle knowing what was at stake if they couldn't drive the gargantuan dragon away from the village.

42-42-564

X773

"But dad history lessons are so boring." A childish voice whined slumping against the small table he was using while trying to ignore his father's laughter coming from behind him.

"It's your own fault for asking about the veil and how it worked." Ryujin responded with a small laugh. "Now if you prove you remembered today's lessons I'll let you have a small break for the rest of the morning."

Asura perked up at hearing that before biting the inside of his cheek in concentration. "Um... the veil was put up by some guy with the last name Otsutsuki to keep the eastern continent separated from the rest of the world." Watching his son stick the tip of his tongue out Ryujin smiled slightly seeing him rack his brain for the information he needed. "He feared the Black Wizard guy stepping foot on the lands that were once under his father's protection because the demons like the Kyubi might join his side and leave for the outer lands. So the older brother used a form of Lost Magic behind his little brother's back to put the veil up while the rest of the world was distracted during the Dragon Civil War."

"And what else." Ryujin urged on trying to make Asura learn something besides the dozens of odd skills he already knew. "After a while it started falling apart without someone supplying it with power causing some of its runes to fade away." Asura couldn't remember the rest of the lesson so Ryujin finished it for him.

"So for now only beings that have a draconic feeling to their magic like Dragons or their Dragon Slayers and humans that have more than twice the power of a regular S-Class Mages can pass through the veil safely without being affected by its harmful magic." Ryujin lectured seeing he had his son's attention solely on him during the lesson. He was glad Asura already knew how to do most of the things any child of his needed to know like reading and counting giving him more time to teach him about their history along with some of the other things he would have never learned growing up by himself.

"Can I go look around the beach and see if anything new is in the waters today." Asura pleaded giving his father the tearful puppy dog eyes with a trembling bottom lip. Ryujin smirked knowing Asura's little game by know but relented anyway.

"Fine you can go Asura but I'm only giving you an hour before we get back to training." Ryujin called out watching the six-year-old running off for his almost daily swims.

Outside Asura raced down the path jumping into the freezing cold waters that didn't affect him since he spent a year getting used to the cold climate and was training to be a Water Dragon Slayer. Underneath the water he plunges swimming deeper and deeper knowing he could hold his breath longer than anyone else in the world thanks to his training. He barely needed to come up for air that much and Ryujin explained that when he mastered Water Dragon Slayer Magic he wouldn't need to anymore since water was their domain.

Feeling the water all around him Asura moves toward his favorite spot where a small beam of the sun's light hits the ocean's floor below him letting him see everything. Asura hasn't tested if he could handle the deeper waters of the ocean yet always staying close enough to keep the island in sight but is tempted to go a little deeper each time he gets a chance to swim in between his lessons.

The bigger fish and creatures stay away from Asura as he swims feeling his fathers magic and instinctively knowing what would happen if he ever got hurt. He spends most of his free time searching through the wreckage of the few ships he could reach picking up anything that looked interesting and could fit in the pockets of his swimming trunks.

After awhile he started feeling the need to get some air and started to swim back to the island breaking the surface with a smile to see his father waiting near the shore for him. Quickly swimming towards the shore Asura was about to run over to him when he caught a strange scent in the air that had him glancing over towards a couple of rocks in the shallow water.

"What did you find." Ryujin asked seeing Asura suddenly running over towards some rocks getting hammered by the waves. He smelt a small amount of blood but just passed it off as a dead fish or something until Asura bolted over to the area it came from.

"It's a key pouch that has some dried blood on it." Asura answered waving the ragged looking key pouch in his hands for his father to see. He scrunched up his nose getting another whiff of the dried blood as he opened it up seeing a silver key inside. The key's bow is circular and bears the crest of the Chisel on its center colored green while the blade of the key ends in a simple looking design.

"That's one of those Celestial Spirit Gate Keys and its a silver one their pretty common if I remember right." Ryujin explained to his son after seeing the key in Asura's hands. "They're a type of summons that you make contracts with for their help with things from battle to smaller task like directions or music. Don't know much about them other than that." He admitted seeing Asura looking the key over with the same curious look he gives his journal or that large scroll from the demon.

"So I could summon some kick ass dragon like you to train with when your busy?" Asura asked getting an excited look in his eyes just thinking about it until Ryujin smacked him upside the head with his tail.

"There isn't a dragon summon you idiot and even if one did exist you don't have anywhere near enough magic for them to stay in this world for more than a minute before you pass out. I don't even think you can summon the weakest one before dropping from exhaustion at the level your at."

"I'll show you dad." Asura got up from the blow pointing a finger up at him. "I'll grow strong enough that I'll master Water Dragon Slayer magic in no time. I won't stop there I'll keep going until I've mastered over a thousand different spells and then you'll have no choice but to admit I'm better than you. That's a promise of a lifetime old man." After saying that he ran off to train leaving behind a smirking dragon holding back a laugh after hearing his son's declaration.

"I can't wait for the day you do kid." Ryujin muttered a small laugh escaping until he heard Asura yelling for him to hurry up.

42-42-564

X775

A now eight year old Asura looked around as they landed wondering why his father brought him here of all places until he heard the loud footsteps of something big coming closer. "So you finally have a kid of your own Ryujin." A voice called out as another dragon entered the clearing they landed in moments ago.

The dragon coming closer was slightly bigger than Ryujin with dark red scales and the inner portions of his long tail and legs colored beige. Asura just noticed all the scars running down his body before he caught a glimpse of a pink haired boy riding on the other dragon's head.

"Yea I got a kid of my own to look after just like you and others did." Ryujin replied with a grin on his face matching the other dragons.

"Who are they dad!" Both kids asked at the same time pointing at the other interrupting their fathers stare down. "Stop copying me." Both kids grew tick marks over their eyes as they glared at each other. "I said stop it!" They had already climbed down from their parents heads while yelling at each other to stop copying whatever they other said. "Stop it!" Both of them were butting heads growling at each other while both dragons watched on amused at their actions.

With a shout of anger the pink haired boy jumps Asura both of them rolling around in the dirt throwing punches at each other. "They seem just as energetic as we were Igneel."

"Natsu always did love a good fight." The now named Igneel told him with a smirk watching Asura pin Natsu for a brief second before getting kicked off of him. "How did the kid find you when you never leave that island of yours?" Igneel gave him a curious look knowing any ships that tried in the past would be crushed by the whirlpools Ryujin uses to defend the island he calls home.

"An old drinking buddy found him in the eastern continent and sent him my way." Igneel raised an eyebrow at hearing Ryujin's kid came from there of all places and was curious about his drinking buddy since most of the others besides Grandeeney didn't get along with him that much. But he kept quiet for now judging by the look in Ryujin's eyes that it was something he didn't want to talk about.

"Pinned ya!" A grinning Natsu yelled seating on top of a thrashing Asura while keeping his arms pinned behind his back.

"I'm not done yet." Asura wiggled around until he could get an arm free and knocked Natsu off of him before taking a deep breath that his opponent copied.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!

"Water Dragon's Roar!

They both yelled at the same time sending a blast of water and fire at each other. Neither dragon bothered moving knowing their sons weren't strong enough yet to do any serious damage during their fight. Both attacks slammed into each other causing a small amount of steam to build up in the area until a gust from Igneel's wings got rid of it.

"Are the two of you finished fighting yet?" An amused Igneel asked watching the two kids breathing heavy as they stared each other down.

"No!" Both of them yelled at the same time before glaring at each other harder. "I told you to quit copying me!" A blast of water stopped them before they could start fighting again getting the both of them drenched in the coldest water Ryujin could make.

A few minutes later after they dried off both kids were sitting next to each other covered in bruises while their fathers talked. Natsu was grinning having had a fun time fighting somebody while Asura was rubbing the spot on his neck where Natsu bit him hard. "Come on you had fun didn't you?" Natsu slapped him on the back still grinning at Asura.

"Yea but you didn't have to bite me so hard." Asura grinned back taking a drink of water from the canteen his father told him to always have on him.

"That's because I'm the better Dragon Slayer." Natsu said pulling Asura into a headlock while both dragons stopped talking to see them play fighting again.

"They're back at it again." Ryujin laughed out seeing them back at it not even minutes after they stopped.

"Let them fight till they wear themselves out." Igneel spoke up stopping Ryujin when he moved to break them up again. "Besides it'll do the both of them some good being around each other even if it's only for a little bit." Igneel told his old friend taking the large drink when it was handed to him. "We don't have much time left before it happens."

"I know and I'm training him to master my style of magic as fast as I can." Ryujin replied taking a big gulp of the alcohol he brought with them.

42-42-564

X777

A ten-year old Asura was barely able to stand in the clearing they were using for training as his father stood in front of him waiting for him to catch his breath. "You've done a good job Asura." Ryujin spoke up when Asura looked up at him.

"You learned every skill I could teach you and almost every lesson I taught." Asura scratched the side of his cheek looking away feeling slightly embarrassed. "I've taught you everything I know about Water Dragon Slayer Magic, the basics of Water Magic and Requip. You've even got a contract with the Celestial Spirit Caelum that can turn into different weapons." Ryujin smiled down at him making Asura's face heat up even more embarrassed at all the praise. "I'm proud at the rate you've learned but there's still the scroll from the Kyubi that contains knowledge about Illusion, Clone, Sleep and Shikigami Magic along with whatever else that demon knew. So you'll need to train hard if you want to master over a thousand spells and prove your better than me like you said you would Asura." Ryujin was still smiling a proud look in his eyes when Asura grinned up at him.

"I'll master every spell out there old man you better believe it because I never break a promise I make." Asura told him with the same look in his eyes when he first told him that four years ago.

"I know you will my boy but there's another lesson I need to teach you about Water Dragon Slayers." With the smallest movement of his hand the snow vanished and all the plants around Ryujin withered and died as the water was soaked out of them. "You'll need to learn the most dangerous secret of Water Magic that only Water Dragons and their Slayers can learn and why most of us have never raised a child to be a Water Dragon Slayer." **'It's because most humans would abuse what I'm about to teach you.'**

Hours later under the light of the moon Ryujin landed near the cost of Fiore carrying an exhausted Asura in his hand. Walking towards a small cave near the water's edge he had a sad look in his eyes when he glanced down at his son fast asleep using his duffle bag as a pillow. **'That's good the magic will keep him asleep until tomorrow morning.'** Ryujin thought placing him down in the back of the cave along with the gift he made for him.

"I need you to know something Asura." Ryujin whispered trying to keep his voice down. "No matter what happens or what you do with your life I hope you remember one thing. I'm proud of you my son no matter what you do and hope that you grow into a strong man with the right set of morals to guide him." Turning around he walked to the cave's entrance glancing back one last time. "Goodbye Asura U. Waterfang."

42-42-564

Asura hears the sound of waves crashing against when he rolls over watching his father walking away. He tries getting up but his body just feels so tired when Asura suddenly hears Ryujin saying he's proud of him. Asura smiles at hearing that before closing his eyes drifting back off to sleep.

Hours later with the sun shining bright in the sky he wakes up to find Ryujin still gone. Another three hours passed and there was still no sign of his father anywhere as he looked around the new cave he woke up in. Ignoring his things for now Asura runs outside ignoring the sand beneath his feet or the strange new smells in the air around him. "Dad!" "Dad!" "Where are you Dad!" "This isn't funny anymore come on out!" Asura screamed at the top of his lungs for hours tears rolling down his face when he couldn't even find his fathers scent in the air.

"Did I do something wrong?" Asura questions himself curled up in the cave still crying as flashes of his old life alone and another father leaving him because he wasn't good enough plague his thoughts. **'I'm proud of you my son.'** His fathers voice breaks through his darker thoughts replacing them with the times he spent training or swimming in the ocean holding onto his father's tail.

Getting up he wipes the tears from his eyes before going over to his things resting his eyes on the greatsword made from his father's claw stabbed into the ground. It took him a minute but he finally got the large greatsword into his pocket dimension using Requip since the thing weighed a ton before turning to the rest of his things. He picked up the light blue scale patterned scarf Ryujin gave him a few days ago wrapping it around his waist and the duffle bag filled with the things he found exploring along with Naelon's journal. Sending the Kyubi's scroll into his pocket dimension Asura made his way back outside looking up at the sky. "I'll find you dad and kick your ass for leaving me behind no matter what excuse you come up with."

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Someone sent me a compliant saying if I changed his first name I needed to keep Uzumaki in there. So I changed it around slightly adding the Uzumaki part as the U in his name as a compromise. I'm not forcing anyone to read my stories so if this doesn't work I don't know what to tell you. Read Return From Darkness by Dog of Man or Messenger of Hope by sakurademonalchemist and you'll see I'm not the first one to change his full name.**_

 _ **Like Kakashi with his thousand jutsu Asura will learn a thousand spells. It won't be at a snap of his fingers and he's instantly undefeatable but a few at a time as the story goes. I'm still sticking with Dragon Slayer Magic as his main fighting style but a few things I had in mind will help him out with a some of the things that happen in the future.**_

 _ **I'll give you a glimpse of the Elemental Nations every few chapters but nothing big is going to happen with them for some time.**_

 _ **I got a few things suggested for him to learn along with a weapon or two for him to use so thanks for your ideas everybody.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **swordsmanwielder: Asura will be seventeen when it gets to X784 and he'll join Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **ShadowWolf: The best I could give you right now is maybe since I only planned on it being Natsu. If enough people want it I might add someone else but for now its just Natsu.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{words - 3879}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -I'm not home right now please leave a message after the beep, BEEP!- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 3

X781

 _ **'I love traveling and all the sights I've seen so far but there still hasn't been a single sighting of dad or any other dragon no matter where I look. The people I've asked either look at me like I'm crazy or ignore me thinking I made it up. I haven't given up on finding Ryujin though and I even found a large egg that hatched into a cat of all things so my travels aren't so lonely anymore. Right now the both of us have set up shop in the village called Hargeon Town and we're making a good profit off the things I've found.'**_ Hearing a crashing sound Asura looked up from the keyboard he was typing on to see a large man standing in front of the booth they set up glaring down at Cole.

Cole is a small anthropomorphous cat standing on two legs with dark brown fur covering most of his body except for his face, belly and paws being a lighter shade. Even though he was only a few weeks old Cole refused to walk around without clothes on so he wore a sleeveless light yellow jacket along with a yellow and white colored scarf around his neck. "You heard me the first time buddy no discounts." Cole told him looking up at the towering figure of the man with his turquoise colored eyes shining brightly. "You think I care that your apart of some wannabe Dark Guild my dad can kick your ass faster than you can blink if you try anything."

Asura smirked from his seat seeing his partner slash son chewing out the man making a yellow screen appear in front of Cole when the man moved to attack him. "Do you have any idea who I work for. I'm a member of Ghoul Spirit and -." He never got to finish his rant when Asura grabbed his head slamming him into the dirt making a small crater appear from the force behind it.

"Could somebody call the Rune Knights to pick the idiot up." Asura called out to the crowd before taking another seat this time in front of the booth they set up. "Next customer please." He called out with a small smile on his face getting the next person to come up to buy the small dagger Asura had on sale once a man ran off to alert the Rune Knights.

Even though he was only fourteen Asura already had a name going for himself as a fierce B-Mage and merchant who could find rare treasures no one else could. That little gift was one of the passive abilities from being a Water Dragon Slayer making it to were anything lost to the oceans waters always found a way to him one way or another. That's why Asura always tried to stay near places that connected with the ocean in some form so he could always check the nearby waters every morning finding random things like lacrima or other objects lost when ships sank.

A cloaked figure watching from the gathered crowd looked on with a small smile as the pair worked selling off the things they had to the people who stopped by. He watched the talking cat waving a small banner around attracting a few more people before glancing at Asura. The teen running the booth had blond spiky hair with brown tips and was wearing an orange shirt under a worn looking brown jacket, a pair of dark blue pants with a light blue scale patterned scarf wrapped around his waist and a pair of black shoes on his feet. Looking closer he could see a black colored key pouch with an orange swirl like symbol on the front of it barely visible thanks to the scarf hiding it. "You've grown up Asura." The man whispers placing something down on the counter but Asura still hears it snapping his head up to scan the street.

"Naelon." Asura looks around for the cloaked form of the man who gave him a second chance only to see nobody that could fit his build among the people walking by his booth. **'I most have been imagining things.'** Asura thought with a small frown before shaking his head going back to work.

A few hours later after most of his stock was sold Asura was packing up when Cole walked up to him holding a golden key in his paws. "Look what I found dad it was mixed in with some of the lacrima." Cole looked so happy waving the golden key around that Asura smiled ruffling the top of his head. Taking the key with a smile Asura looked it over having never seen a golden one before today. It was intricately designed with the bow sculpted to look similar to a ram's head with horns sprouting out of both sides. The center of the bow is a white heart stamped with the crest of the Ram colored pink while the blade of the key's design looks like a ram's curled horn with the very bottom looking like a hoof.

"Lets find an open place to test it out and see if I can get another contract out of it." Asura told his partner as he picked Cole up and placed him on his head. It took a bit of walking but they found a park where Asura placed his duffle bag on the ground before pulling out the golden key.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Ram. Aries." Holding out the key when he said that a light appeared that caused some of the nearby people who were still in the park this late to shield their eyes. When the light vanished the pair saw a pink haired older girl looking around nineteen wearing white fluffy clothes with a satchel on the side of her waist.

"I'm sorry but are you my new summoner?" The pink haired girl Asura figured must be Aries asked unable to meet his gaze. Aries knew for weeks now that her former owner was dead when the cloaked man who found her key summoned her and told her someone killed Karen. The man never showed Aries his face but simple told her to call him Naelon and that he was taking her key to a new master that would take care of her. Aries didn't know why but the man scared her in ways nobody else could when she saw his eyes change to a pulsing red seconds before her gate closed but now seeing the boy in-front of her she was thankful he found her key before anyone else could.

"Yep Asura U. Waterfang all around kick ass Dragon Slayer and jack of trades merchant at your service." Asura answered with a grin that Cole matched.

"And I'm Cole miss fluffy lady, dads only kid and mascot for the store." Cole told Aries waving his paw to get her attention. It wasn't really a store but Cole liked to call it that when they set up their little booth in whatever town they stopped in.

"And I am known as Aries the Ram." Aries told the pair smiling slightly when she saw Asura grinning. "Sorry but can I ask how old you are?" Averting her eyes again she missed the way Asura's grin dropped a little.

"I'm fourteen right now and Cole's three weeks old." Asura informed her wondering what happened to make a Celestial Spirit so scared of people. "So did you want to work out a contract now or later Aries?"

"Sorry, we can do it now." Her face was red from embarrassment at forgetting to do that first instead of getting sidetracked at having a new master so young. "I can be summoned any day of the week except for the first of every month and the third friday of every month." Asura nodded at that since it sounded reasonable to him.

"So what can you do." Asura asked tilting his head a little sideways trying to figure out what someone so soft looking could do.

"I can fight if I have to and I know Wool Magic, I'm sorry." Aries bowed her head until Asura gave her a pat on the shoulder while Cole made funny faces trying to cheer the Spirit up.

"Hey that's okay if you're not that good in fights." Asura said trying to cheer Aries up when she looked close to tears. "You can help out with the booth I run or even teach me what you know about the Celestial Spirit World maybe your form of Magic if you want." He tried saying anything he could think of to cheer Aries up and finally got her to look at him when he mentioned her brand of Magic.

"I thought you said you were a Dragon Slayer why would you want to learn my Magic?" Her question was answered when Asura brought up a screen and a keyboard using Archive showing her an image of Ryujin in the background along with the list of the different branches of Magic he was learning.

Water Dragon Slayer Magic, A Rank

Water Magic, B Rank

Requip, C Rank

Celestial Spirit Magic, B Rank

Archive, B Rank

Snow Magic, C Rank

Illusion Magic, D Rank

Clone Magic, C Rank

Sleep Magic, D Rank

Solid Script, D Rank

Ring Magic, D Rank

Light Magic, D Rank

Great Magics, D Rank

"As you can see I'm a Dragon Slayer like I said but I'm also trying to learn all the Magic I can to prove to my dad I'm better than him." Asura scratches his cheek embarrassed seeing most of them are still not even past the middle bar he set for himself. "I still need to find him first but I'm confident by the time we meet again I'd be at a thousand spells like I promised."

"I know you can do it dad then grandpa would be shocked telling everybody what a great son you are and what an awesome grandson I am. Then you can force him to buy us all the cheesecake and fish we can eat." Cole told his father with an excited glint in his eyes while thinking about sitting on top of a mountain of fish.

Aries just smiled seeing Asura and Cole talking about all the food they could get once they found Ryujin. The child in-front of her had a kind heart and she could feel the magical power he had boiling at the surface ready to come out. She just knew some day he'd be something great when he got older.

42-42-564

X782

"Aries run!" Asura yells out watching with wide eyes as the Blizzardverns kept attacking his injured friends. He breaks into a dead sprint trying to reach her seeing her and Cole trying to get out-of-the-way. His chest constricts painfully his heart racing as Asura curses every deity he knew of for walking into the nest of Wyverns.

Asura runs having been flung back from the previous attack trying to reach her in time seeing the three of the Blizzardverns flying around them. The job was supposed to be simple where they were just searching Mt. Hakobe for some herbs only for everything to go down hill when they walked into the Wyverns nesting area.

 **'The distance is nothing, I can definitely make it running.'** Asura thought ignoring the blood running down his side as he passed the dead bodies of two Blizzardverns that got in his way. "Water Dragon's Pressure Fist!" With his hands coated in water that he made as hot as possible Asura takes a running jump his fist connects with the closest Blizzardvern knocking it out-of-the-way long enough to grab Aries and Cole before jumping away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Aries was in tears seeing the blood running down the side of Asura's chest from the claw that knocked him away moments ago.

"It's not your fault Aries." Asura told her taking a small glance at the unconscious form of Cole before turning back to the problem at hand. He never took his eyes off of them as the three remaining Blizzardverns let loose ear-splitting roars but he doesn't back down. "Can you stand?" Aries nods slightly getting to her feet with Cole in her arms. "Good then when they charge me I want you to find some cover and hide."

"No I won't leave you alone." Asura didn't give her a choice when he created a clone that looked depressed who grabbed Cole and took off running. "Close Gate of the Golden Ram." Aries saw him mouth 'I'm sorry' before she vanished leaving Asura alone to face the Blizzardverns.

Seeing them charge Asura took a deep breath all the snow around him vanishing into his mouth as he swallows all the surrounding water. "Water Dragon's Roar!" Asura yelled out sending a giant blast of water at the Blizzardverns knocking two of them into the side of the mountain. "White Out." Extending his hand a Magic Seal appears. Asura's Seal was light blue with the image of a dragon at its center rotating clockwise while the outside layer was black rotating counter-clockwise.

With those two words a snowstorm envelopes the area around them leaving Asura to grin knowing the Blizzardverns would have a hard time finding him with all the snow blinding them. Quickly pulling out a silver key Asura puts the rest of his power into summoning his biggest Spirit. The bow of the key in his hand is shapped like a bear cub's head with an upside-down white heart. At its center is a yellow orb within a silver diamond while the blade is a simple design shaped like a four tipped snowflake.

Jumping over the closest Blizzardvern Asura holds out the key calling out. "Open Gate of the Bear Cub! Polaris!" With a loud crashing sound the large spirit landed on top of the Blizzardvern while Asura knocked the other one unconscious using another Water Dragon's Pressure Fist. Asura fell to his knees the blood loss being too much to handle watching the orange-colored mechanical bear he called a friend fighting the last Blizzardvern off. His vision started to blur as he falls forward seeing the image of someone running towards him seconds before everything goes black.

42-42-564

Everything was normal at Fairy Tail as Master Makarov overlooked his children down below talking and laughing. He had a sad smile still seeing the dark cloud that hung over a few of his children knowing it was only a few weeks ago when Lisanna passed away and a few of them were still mourning.

He saw it happen watching Natsu suddenly stop fighting with Gray smelling the air seconds before the doors opened with a bang revealing Cana supporting the bloodied form of a blond teen. "A-Asura." Natsu's eyes are wide seeing his childhood friend like that as he rushes forward ignoring everything around him as he rushed to help Cana get him to the infirmary.

"Get him any kind of water you can find. He's a Dragon Slayer like me!" Natsu yells out ignoring every eye on him while Mira rushes to get some water for Asura. They got him to the infirmary and started getting Asura to drink some water when Porlyusica came in followed closely by Makarov.

"Stupid brats always doing things that get them hurt forcing me to come heal you." Porlyusica mutters under her breath quickly getting to work seeing all the blood when Natsu tries to squeeze in beside her. "Makarov get him and the girl out of here so I can work." She pulls off Asura's bloodied jacket and shirt while Makarov drags Natsu out of the infirmary.

Getting them out to the first floor basement Makarov asked the question on everyone's mind noticing the looks Natsu kept sending the infirmary door every few seconds. "What happened Cana?"

"The 3,000 Jewel job to collect herbs on Mt. Hakobe was mislabeled." Cana told the guild taking the offered rag to get the blood off of her. "The herbs the client wanted were right in the middle of a Wyvern nest that blondie got to before I did."

"So another weakling got in over his head and got hurt who cares." Looking up towards the second floor of the guild they saw Laxus Dreyar looking down at them with a smug look on his face. After hearing what Laxus said it took Gray and a few others to hold Natsu back when the Fire Dragon Slayer looked ready to do more than just fight him if he got up there.

"My dad took out the whole nest only needing Polaris's help to finish off the last one. That's more than you could ever accomplish sitting up there looking all high and mighty jerk." A slightly injured Cole flew into the Guild carrying his father's crimson colored duffle bag followed by Polaris himself who just stuck his head in through the doors. Most of the guild were freaking out over seeing another talking cat and a giant bear head while Laxus eyes narrowed in on Cole a few sparks appearing around him at the insult from a cat of all things.

He took a quick glance at the infirmary door before turning and walking away with a scoff. "Whatever, it's not worth my time hanging around here." With Laxus gone the guild started to calm down except for Natsu who kept taking glances at the infirmary looking like he was about to rush through the door any second if the Master wasn't standing nearby to stop him.

"So flame brain how do you know that guy?" Gray asked him hearing what Natsu yelled out like everybody else did.

"Asura, his name's Asura U. Waterfang." Natsu told them never hearing Gray's taunt as he watched Mira lead Cole towards the infirmary wishing Porlyusica would hurry up and tell them Asura would be fine so he could go in there and see his old friend. "We've been friends a long time when I was still living with Igneel and they'd visit almost every month. It was long before I joined Fairy Tail." Natsu told Gray his eyes still locked on the door as the minutes passed by. "I've been looking for him to see if he knew anything ever since Igneel vanished to see if I could talk with Ryujin."

"So he's a Dragon Slayer like you are Natsu?" Happy asked looking up from the fish in his paws.

"Yea buddy Asura's a Water Dragon Slayer." Natsu tells him his ears picking up the door opening seconds before Porlyusica walks out wiping her hands clean.

"He'll live." She informs Makarov while the whole guild listens in. "From what his cat could tell me before he lost consciousness during the fight was that the idiot kept fighting instead of stopping the blood loss so he went down after the adrenaline wore off." Natsu doesn't hear any of it since the second she walked out he ran in with Happy right behind him.

Natsu freezes the second the door closes behind him seeing a bandaged Asura sleeping peacefully and is quiet not wanting to wake him as he walks closer. "Who are you guys?" Cole ask sitting on top of the duffle bag filled with Blizzardvern scales the clone gathered before dispelling.

"I'm Happy and that's Natsu." Happy told Cole introducing himself to a fellow cat while Natsu took a seat near the sleeping form of Asura.

"Hey Asura you better wake up soon so we can find out who's the better Dragon Slayer and break the tie we have going." Natsu told him while flashes of the time they spent training as kids flashed across through his mind. Reaching forward he moved a strand of hair back into place. The scent of saltwater invades his nose causing Natsu to smile knowing it was really Asura he was really here at Fairy Tail with him.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **The ranking system I'm using for the magic he knows is like this. They go from D, C, B, A, and finally S. It was the only ranking system I could think of for his magic that wouldn't leave everyone confused or thinking I'm making him a god at fourteen. Most of them are D because he's learning on his own without anyone to help him except the books to help him.**_

 _ **I'm using the thought process that since there are so many different versions of Nikora and silver keys are common being sold in stores then there should be different versions of the other silver keys. Polaris only shows up once and I kind of liked the giant bear mech idea so I had Naruto/Asura find one of the Polaris keys.**_

 _ **As far as I know Clone Magic only showed up once in the Manga if I'm wrong please tell me. But until I learn otherwise I'm mixing the effects of Clone Magic where they take on a different emotion and the effects of Shadow Clones. He won't be spamming clones left and right but he'll use a few to do multiple things at once when busy.**_

 _ **I should have put this on the first chapter but my fight scenes are a high C low B so I'm sorry in advance if it isn't like other stories you've read.**_

 _ **As for Natsu there will be a few instances where he'll be OOC but only a few. He'll still be Natsu though so don't worry about me changing him into a completely different person.**_

 _ **List of different Magics suggested by Readers.**_

 _ **Gemini - It's a good suggestion since the fights they were summoned for were fights Lucy lost and I could think of another Spirit to interfere with her fight against Flare. (I'm leaning yes on this one unless something comes up.)**_

 _ **Devil Slayer Magic - That's to much power to me if I give him a Demon Dragon Slayer Mode. (I don't know on this one and would like to hear somebody elses thoughts on it.)**_

 _ **Ophiuchus - To much overkill in my mind so she'd only be used in monster sized Boss Fights if I did have Naruto/Asura get her key. (Maybe leaning towards no though.)**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **ShadowWolf: Their Dragon Slayers so they'll fight each other for whose dominant.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**{words -4015}**_

Chapter 4

X774

Kushina with a depressed sigh looked up from the scroll she was reading hearing the door to their temporary home open. "Any news Minato?" She asked looking up at the tired form of her husband who hadn't been getting that much sleep in the past year along with the few of Konoha's elite ninja that survived the fighting.

Looking at him now she could see the bags under his eyes and the grey hairs that were appearing from stress after everything that happened since the dragon attacked Konohagakure. Almost everything was destroyed in its path when it landed in the red light district of the village looking like it was searching for something.

The village lost a good number of their ninja that day leaving no one spared in its rampage. Not even Danzo and his hidden Root hiding underground could escape its wrath when the gargantuan dragon took a breath of all things eating every justsu the villages Anbu could throw at it. **'Kami the destruction.'** Kushina thought shivering just remembering seeing the village engulfed in a flash of light then nothing no ruble, no survivors, just everything caught in the blast gone.

"Otogakure and Amegakura are completely gone we couldn't find any survivors in the area after the dragon went through those two villages." Minato told her reminding Kushina how the other villages descended during the confusion trying to see if they could get something to help them improve their weak standings like everyone else did during the twenty-four hours the dragon wreaked havoc across the Elemental Nations.

"Sunagakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure got hit almost as bad as we did while Kirigakure ripped itself apart during the kekkei genkai purges after the Mizukage's sudden death." Taking a seat Minato took the offered coffee handed to him. "From what we could piece together before the attacks happened it looks like it was searching for something in every village destroyed and we just happened to be the last one the dragon visited." **'And the worst hit because of its attack.'** Both of them thought at the same time.

"What, what about any of the Jinchuuriki." Minato knew she really ment Naruto every time she asked about the missing demon containers. He didn't have the heart to tell her their youngest child was most likely dead or caught by slavers since Jiraiya couldn't find a single trace of him.

"Still nothing since most of them disappeared last month." It was strange when one moment during the rebuilding all the Jinchuuriki were reported to have frozen around the exact same time only to move on like nothing happened a second later. Even stranger was when most of them disappeared that very same night after they froze even with all the extra security around them leaving only Kumo with the only Jinchuuriki while his children were stuck in bed almost all the time recovering. He couldn't figure out why but after that night their seals slowly started falling apart with each day that passed and the Kyubi's chakra leaving them a little at a time.

"Do you think we'll ever find him?" Kushina asked him placing her coffee down on the table. She looked Minato in his eyes seeing the uncertainty in them and it broke her heart as she tried holding onto the last shreds of hope.

42-42-564

X782

Two days have passed since Cana found a bloodied Asura during her job at Mt. Hakobe and the guild was starting to get worried about Natsu since he hasn't started a single fight with Gray or anybody else just heading towards the infirmary every morning.

"I have returned from my current job, where is the Master?" Erza asked walking into the guild scaring everybody there since nobody heard her walk in to focused on watching Happy flying towards the infirmary with some fish for Cole.

"In the infirmary with Natsu and Asura." Mira informed her seeing everybody was to scared to move under her piercing gaze.

"Who's Asure?" While Erza was getting answers Makarov was watching the scene unfold in the infirmary though his eyes glanced over the X-shaped scar in the middle of the child's face. He knew a few ways someone could get a scar like that and it angered him knowing someone would do that to any child.

Natsu suddenly grinned hearing Asura groan slightly watching his fingers twitch. "Asura." Asura slowly opened his eyes hearing someone familiar calling his name. "Hey Asura, come on Asura wake up." Natsu called again shaking his friend slightly trying to be careful with all his bandages. "Wake up or I'll let Cole and Happy eat all of the sweets we have left in the guild." Natsu got the answer he was looking for when Asura's eyes snapped open and a fist connected with his jaw sending him crashing into the nearby wall.

"Nobody touches my sweets." Asura mumbled rubbing his eyes with a tired yawn completely missing Cole and Happy high fiving and Natsu pulling himself out of the wall with a grin on his face. "Cole why are there people in our hotel room?" Asura asked still stretching slightly as he looked around the room until he caught the scent of brimstone causing his head to snap towards the pink haired teen looking at him while rubbing his jaw with a grin. "N-Natsu is it really you?" Jumping out of the bed Asura hugged Natsu in a tight embrace with tears in his eyes finally finding someone he knew after so many years spent searching for clues.

"It's me Asura." Natsu told him prying the injured Asura off of him when Cole landed on his shoulders crying tears of joy seeing his dad awake.

Makarov watches on with a smile seeing the looks on their faces as the two Dragon Slayers reconnected with each other after so many years apart. Turning around he walked out of the infirmary to give them some time alone only for a loud explosion to be heard rocking the guild the second the door closed behind him.

"WHY ME!" Makarov yells with anime tears hearing the fighting going on behind him just imagining the future bills that he'd get for having two Dragon Slayers in his guild if Asura agreed. While Makarov was stuck in thought a rain cloud over his head some of the older members of the guild came running hearing the explosion only to find the wall leading outside missing. "Figures flame brain couldn't wait to fight him." Gray mutters with a small smirk glad to see Natsu out of the strange mood he's been in for the past two days.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Water Dragon's Pressure Claw!"

Hearing those two attacks snapped Makarov out of it when he started running towards the back of the guild followed by everyone else to see Natsu and Asura trading blows in the air. **'Those two idiots better not get hurt again or Porlyusice will have my head if I have to call her back.'** Makarov yelled inside his mind all the while trying not to pull his hair out just seeing how big his future bills were going to be.

"It's been six years since we last fought each other Natsu and I'm strong enough now to put your flames out." Asura told his childhood friend with a grin on his face ignoring the fact he was only wearing his pants and the bandages wrapped around the top part of his body.

"Yea right, I'll turn your water into steam just like last time." Natsu replied with a grin of his own as their fist clashed again while Happy and Cole kept them in the air so they wouldn't destroy the guild.

Holding his free hand out to the side a blast of light shot out of a smaller version of Asura's Seal trying to nail Natsu only for Happy to cancel Aera causing them to drop down towards the ground seconds before it could hit them then activating it again. Flying down after him they both kept trading blows unaware of the guild watching them fight. "Natsu!" "Dad!" "My transformations almost up!" Both of their partners called out at the same time dropping Natsu and Asura on the ground who just kept on fighting with matching grins still on their faces.

"Water Dragon's Pressure Fang!"

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

"They look evenly matched with each other." Levy observed seeing the way they fought against each other. Like normal Jet and Droy agreed with hearts in their eyes while a few of the people nearby just shook their heads watching them fawn all over her.

"Asura's a man to keep on fighting while recovering." While most of the guild talked amongst themselves cheering either Natsu or Asura on Makarov watched with his years of experience knowing the Water Dragon Slayer was pushing through every attack little by little. It amazed him seeing the injured teen up and fighting minutes after he woke up from loosing that much blood. **'He'd fit in perfectly around here.'** Makarov thought seeing the damage the both of them were doing to the training area.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The blast of fire had most of the guild screaming for him to get out-of-the-way only for Asura to raise his hands calling out.

"Rho Aias!" A shield in the shape of an iridescent flower with three petals formed in front of Asura seconds before the attack could hit him. Makarov held back some of the guild members when the fire from Natsu's attack swallowed Asura and his shield only for his theory to be proven right when the flames died down to show him perfectly fine. Some of the more experienced mages in the crowd noticed a few cracks forming on the first layer of the shield but other than that Asura looked unharmed.

"Sorry Natsu but I've picked up a few new tricks during my travels." Asura told him with a smirk before he took a deep breath of his own drawing in the water from the air around him. "Water Dragon's Roar!"

Makarov along with everyone else watched the high pressured stream of water hit Natsu dead on sending him crashing back through a few trees before finally stopping. "Looks like its one hundred and five to one hundred and three Natsu." Asura laughed out doing a little dance with Cole when he saw Natsu out cold from his attack.

42-42-564

A still bandaged Asura stood in Makarov's office looking around at the pictures on the wall while the Master took his seat. "If Natsu's here then I'm joining Fairy Tail." Asura told Makarov getting the old man to smile seeing the happy gleam in the teens eyes. "So how do I join gramps? Is there a test or something I need to fill out?"

"No nothing like that I just need to know what types of Magic you know for your file and that's it." He told the teen pulling out some papers from a drawer to start his file only to drop his pen in shock when Asura using Archive showed him the list. "That's a lot of Magic you're trying to learn my boy." Makarov said out loud while writing the different branches of Magic down in his file only pausing when he got to Great Magics causing his eyes to drift towards the lower part of Asura's bandaged arms where he knew the pair of emblems were tattooed in dark crimson ink.

"Yep and I plan on learning a lot more to show up my old man when I finally find him." Asura told Makarov breaking him from his thoughts as reached for the magical stamp.

"Where would you like your guild mark then Asura?" Makarov asked his mind going over everything he just read and saw with his newest child.

"On my left shoulder and orange with a black outline if you could." Asura answered him pulling up his bandages so Makarov could stamp his shoulder with his brand new Fairy Tail guild mark. Asura smiled looking at his guild mark before using Requip to pull an orange shirt from his pocket dimension while Cole got a light blue guild mark on his back.

Following his new Guild Master outside they stood on the second floor balcony overlooking the first floor when Makarov shouted for them to be quiet. "Listen up Brats!" His booming voice halting everything in an instant. "As most of you already know this is Asura U. Waterfang and Cole. They just joined the guild recently and are our two newest members, so lets give them a welcome Fairy Tail style!"

While the party raged on Mira picked up a few things most of the other guild members messed watching Asura seating at one of the tables talking to Levy. She picked up the almost unnoticeable pink flush on Natsu's cheeks when Asura smiled at him and the jealous look that clouded his eyes when Gray started talking with their newest member.

Mira hid her smile when Asura grabbed Natsu's arm to get him to set down with them spotting the flushed look on his face when their hands touched. She couldn't help but stare herself even if it was only for a little while having seen the muscles Asura had when treating his injuries.

"So you noticed it too huh?" Cana asked putting down her mug to stare at the new guy who somehow was able to get Freed of all people into a discussion about Letter Magic. That heart warming smile of his could have caught any girls heart but from what little Cana could pick up from watching them was that Asura's eyes were on his fellow Dragon Slayer meaning none of them had a chance from the moment they found each other. Though both of them shared the feeling that the pair of Dragon Slayers were oblivious of what was going on between them as they watched Natsu growing bored with listening to the three of them talk and ran off to pick a fight with Gray.

"It wasn't that hard to pick up on after watching Natsu the past couple of days." Mira admitted seeing the grin on Cana's face as she refilled her mug. Suddenly a flash of light filled the guild hall causing a few people to tense until they heard the sounds of a woman crying.

"Really Aries I'm fine honest." Hearing Asura's muffled voice the guild looked over to see the Water Dragon Slayer's face wedged between the breast of a crying pink haired girl with horns. Floating in the air next to them was a metal sphere with a halo like circle above it and a few of the people nearby took a step back seeing the towering figure of an orange mechanical bear looking down at them.

"Um Aries was it?" Levy asked tapping the crying girl on the shoulder trying to get her attention. When she did look her way all Levy did was point down before Aries squeaked in alarm pulling away from Asura while apologizing profusely.

"It's fine Aries." Asura told him trying to catch his breath from almost being suffocated when he glanced up seeing his other two Spirits nearby. "Hey Polaris, Caelum I guess you guys were worried about me too." Polaris just waved while drinking from a jar of honey while Caelum made a few beeping noises.

"Who's your friends?" Macao asked looking up at the towering form of Polaris. That was until Natsu came running from across the guild hall with a shout of "Fight me!" He was in the mood for another fight but with Polaris this time wanting to test himself against the giant bear.

Hearing the sound of a glass shattering Asura glanced over to a table off to the side seeing a teen with mildly short orange hair looking at them with shock. **'Wonder what his problem is?'** Asura thought before being drawn into the fight with his Spirits and the guild.

42-42-564

Hours later Natsu, Asura, and Aries could be found exiting a store in Magnolia Town's shopping center having just sold the duffle bag filled with Blizzardvern scales. "Yep it was some crazy old guy calling himself Zelretch who taught me the Rho Aias spell." Asura answered Happy looking down at the cat in his arms while taking a glance at Aries and Cole who were looking around at the busy streets now that it was around lunch with people walking around. "He kept laughing about random things like the verbal tick I had as a kid or the slight obsession I have with sweets." Hearing a choked laugh he turned to glare at Natsu only to see him looking sideways while whistling innocently.

"Really, how come?" Happy asked as they headed towards the train station for the sudden job Natsu wanted to go on with him.

"No clue hell he even fell off his chair laughing when I told him what I thought about ninjas." Asura replied thinking back to the strange old man who tagged along with him for a week during his travels.

"Yea he was weird laughing about dads name and asking if we knew where to find a ramen stand." Cole supplied landing on his dads head when Asura stopped suddenly catching sight of an abandoned two-story store with a for sale or rent sign hanging on the door. Walking up to the terrace and peeking through the window Asura plus the two cats with him could see the interior of the store lined with empty display cases and places on the wall where weapons could be hung. Squinting his eyes Asura could just barely make out a kiosk near the back of the store that looked like it needed some slight repairs like the rest of the building along with the stairs leading up to the second floor.

"The top floor was turned into a living area by my last renter." The three of them jumped hearing a voice coming from behind them before quickly turning around coming face to face with a middle-aged woman wearing clothes to short for her age.

"How much are you asking?" Cole looked down at his dad to see him swallowing the lump in his throat at finding a shop for sale on the very same day they found Natsu. They both knew how his luck worked and were counting on it now more than ever for Asura to get a chance at starting his childhood dream.

"60,000 Jewels a month to rent with a 300,000 deposit up front or 9,000,000 Jewels to own either way." Asura saw the gleam in the look she sent him and it sent a shiver down his spine but he knew they'd have to save up for some time since he wasn't old enough to run a legitimate store just yet. **'Maybe if I can work something out with her.'** Asura thought about to ask her a few more questions when a loud shout of rage was heard all over Magnolia Town.

"NATSU!" The shout Asura heard sounded like a demon out for blood to him as both of the scared cats clung tighter to his arms seeing people running for cover.

"Crap she found out!" Natsu who was waiting nearby with Aries yelled out turning pale with fear. Running up to Asura he grabbed his hand and took off as fast as he could with Aries a few steps behind them making a break for the train station.

It was a few tense moments as they ran where Natsu looked to afraid to even answer any questions until the doors of the train closed behind them. "Safe, thank you unholy form of transportation." Natsu cheered taking a seat with a grin even if the both of them looked uneasy being on a train.

"So who were we running from?" Asura asked seconds before the train started moving causing both of them to slump against Aries who was stuck in-between them.

"Erza Scarlet she's a demon." Natsu mumbled out while a nervous Aries looked back and forth between them unsure what she should be doing glancing at the pair who looking green from the motion sickness all Dragon Slayers suffer from. "I kind of knocked over the cheesecake she left on the counter when I was grabbing some food from Mira for the job." Using a simple bit of timed Sleep Magic Asura knocked both of them out for the three-hour train ride leaving the Spirit unsure of what to do now.

"You can go back to Celestial Spirit World Aries." Cole told her catching the Spirits attention when Natsu and Asura fell asleep. "Dad can just summon you again when we get there."

"I-If your sure." Aries really didn't want to leave again after what happened last time but knew she'd need to conserve her energy for now since she wasn't strong enough to do much at the moment. **'Maybe I can find another Spirit that could help me grow stronger.'** With that thought Aries vanished in a flash of light knowing Asura didn't care about any of his Spirits coming or going anytime they wanted.

Her actions caused both of them to lean against each other causing Happy and Cole to hold paws over their mouths to keep from snickering at the sight. "They llllike each other."

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. After this chapter it'll be another time skip to the start of the canon. So please remember the warning I left on the first chapter saying it's not completely canon.**_

 _ **I don't know if I fixed the prices right but I'm basing them off what I've seen and a bit of guess-work on my part. If Lucy's rent is 70,000 going up to 80,000 and Fairy Hills rent is 100,000 a month with Erza paying 500,000 a month then I think everything should be fine to me. I'm also using Lucy's landlady since I didn't want to make an OC for something like that and figured why not.**_

 _ **The Rho Aias will be his ultimate shield against the strongest attacks thrown at him but he still hasn't mastered it at this point in the story. I just like it and you already got the warning in the fist chapter so I don't want to hear it. Besides it's not like he'll use it for every single attack since it'll use a lot of power just the ones that would kill him or someone else if he didn't.**_

 _ **Zelretch is Zelretch and I could see him doing that just for the laughs.**_

 _ **And yes most of the Jinchuuriki are coming to Fiore. I always like stories where they get a somewhat happy ending and I'd bring Killer B in but short of killing off A I don't see him leaving anytime soon and I really like the Raikage. Only two of them are joining Fairy Tail while the others are going to other guilds.**_

 _ **They fall under the rules I set up for the veil since in my mind at least the Biju sealed inside them are stronger than a 'regular' S-Class Mage. When I say regular I mean any S-Class Mage not in Fairy Tail since they're monsters when it comes to what they can pull off in a fight.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**{words -3459}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -I've been out sick for the last couple of days but I'm okay after staying in bed resting up from whatever bug I caught.- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 5

X784

A young woman with excited brown eyes and long blond hair that went down past her shoulders was seated at the bar talking with Mira excitedly while looking over her pink Fairy tail guild mark. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia an aspiring new mage that used Celestial Spirit Magic who still couldn't believe she made it to Fairy Tail after her adventure in Hargeon Town with the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and his partner Happy. It was nothing but chaos dealing with the slaver Bora and his men but thanks to that Lucy was able to finally join Fairy Tail even if it wasn't the way she originally planned on joining in her mind.

"So what kind of Magic do you use Lucy?" Mira asked the guilds newest member as she wiped down the countertop.

"I'm a Celestial Spirit mage see I have three silver keys and three of the harder to find rare gold keys." Lucy explained pulling the six keys from her key pouch to show them off. "For the silver keys I have Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern Cross, and Lyra the Lyre. Then for the golden keys I have contracts with Taurus the Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer and Cancer the Giant Crab." She informed her pointing out each key while telling Mira each Spirits name with a happy expression on her face. "I even picked up another silver key in Hargeon but haven't made a contract with the Spirit yet."

"So that means Fairy Tail has two Celestial Spirit mages now." Mira said happily clapping her hands together before moving to serve some of the other guild members waiting to order.

"Wait, what do you mean two Celestial Spirit mages?" Lucy asked slightly worried that if they already had someone stronger with her same brand of magic then Fairy Tail wouldn't want to keep her in the guild.

"Yep, you see Asura uses Celestial Spirit Magic just like you as one of his secondary Magics when working solo jobs." Mira told her placing the plates of food down on the tables before walking back over to the bar. "He even has contracts with six Celestial Spirits just like you do."

"Yo Natsu, I just saw Asura at the train station so if you hurry you could catch him at his store!" Max called out walking into the guild hall. Lucy turned hearing a loud crashing sound to see Natsu along with Happy who was hanging onto the back of his shirt running out of the guild leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"What does he mean by a store, I thought you said Asura was a mage and why did Natsu look so happy when he heard about him being back?" She questioned trying to figure out where she heard the name Asura from. **'Was it from an issue of Sorcerer Weekly?'** Lucy thought trying to remember the mage's name when she heard Gray talking about stopping by Asura's store later before he left to take his next job. "Hey wait up for me!"

42-42-564

At the same time at the store located in Magnolia Town's shopping center a seventeen year old Asura could be found grinning slightly from behind the counter in his store. He had changed over the past two years after joining Fairy Tail and after getting dragged by Levy and Mira had a new set of clothes as a gift for the opening of his store a month prior.

Asura was now wearing a long-sleeved black waistcoat with blue colored trim left open and untucked showing the white shirt he had on under it with the light blue scale patterned scarf from his father wrapped around his waist covering the black pouch on his side that held the six keys he had, black knee-length trousers a new pair of boots, two basic B ranked Magic Rings on each hand and a set of lacrima model headphones hanging loosely around his neck.

"Thanks for helping me out with my last job big brother." Asura told the older figure with a slight blush on his cheeks as he scratched the spot near his whisker marks embarrassed. It was a little harder than he first thought but Asura was still glad the man standing in front of him was nearby returning from a job and showed up when he got stuck dealing with all those monsters alone.

"I thought I said to stop calling me that brat." The older figure didn't even bother to face him as he watched Asura's clones working around the store trying to keep it clean and orderly. **'Kurama's Den huh.'** The man thought ignoring the strange name the kid called his store as he took in the shelves filled with high B and low A ranking magic potions Asura's clones that brewed by hand along with notebooks and journals the kid had gathered during the last two years while saving up to rent the store they were standing in. There were sections for Caster Magic and Holder Magic on the left side of the store while on the right were shelves that held books on almost every subject you could think of from advanced versions of Illusion Magic to smaller skills like sewing and camping. It often made him wonder where the kid came across all these different kinds of strange trinkets as he glanced at the odd weapons and armour on the walls and in some of the display cases alongside the lacrima Asura normally fishes out of the water during his morning swims.

"I'm out of here brat." The man told Asura turning to stare at the teen who just gave him the same embarrassed smile before his eyes trailed over the open doorway leading to the workshop in the back of the store where the bellows, furnace, polisher, and a few more things an aspiring blacksmith would need. "Try to stay out of trouble Asura, you're a low S-Class mage now so I can't keep helping you with the small time jobs anymore."

"Before I forget thanks again for the headphones! You're the best big brother, I'll see you later!" "Yea thanks mister boom man!" Asura and Cole called after him causing the man to stop in his tracks for a brief second before he kept walking merely throwing a hand behind his shoulder showing that he heard them as the man Asura looked up to as an older brother figure disappeared from view. A few seconds after he left one of Asura's clones flipped the sign on the door to open snapping him out of it when a few customers came in wanting to check out the newest store in Magnolia.

"I finally have the store I dreamed about even if I still owe her a lot of money." Asura muttered with a small smile watching three of his clones working for a few seconds before he pulled the headphones over his ears going back to work humming under his breath.

Minutes later Natsu and Happy came in through the back door of the store never once noticing Lucy and Gray who got dragged along by the blond following after him. "Why is Natsu using the back door instead of the front like everybody else?" Lucy asked Gray while trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Asura gave him and gramps a spare key the day after he started renting the place." Gray told her with a shrug walking through the door Natsu left open to get a few things he needed for his next job. Quickly walking in behind him Lucy closed the door only to turn around seeing something that had her entire face turn red.

Because pressed up against a table that had photos and schedules scattered about was Natsu pinning a slightly flustered Asura giving him little chance to escape while leaning closer as his black eyes darkening with a certain edge to them. Wrapping an arm around the slightly shorter mage's waist Natsu pulls the blonde closer towards him while at the same time using his free hand to keep Asura from looking away finding the few times he can surprise his fellow Dragon Slayer cute. Natsu didn't give him a second to try fighting him before kissing Asura ignoring Lucy who looked ready to pass out as he cocked his head slightly deepening the kiss their tongues intertwining hard and passionate fighting for control neither mage would give an inch on. Natsu took a step back moments later when he needed to breath dodging the blast of water ment to take his head off with a grin seeing Asura's flustered face with the new set of headphones barely hanging around his neck.

"Natsu how many times do I have to repeat myself. Quit. Trying. To. Surprise. Me." Asura said his face completely red from yet another one of Natsu's surprise visits. **'I'm starting to rethink giving him a spare key.'** Asura thought when Natsu pulled him into another hug while he was grumbling under his breath.

"Always one more time." Natsu replied with a small grin still on his face bringing his forehead to rest against Asura's own. "Just means I get to hear your voice more often even if you're yelling at me." Asura looked away his face turning redder only getting Natsu to grin wider knowing he got lucky catching his boyfriend when his guard was completely dropped. **'That's a point for me Asura.'**

"You two almost done yet?" Gray's voice cut in causing Asura to jump slightly falling backwards taking the table with him in a loud crash. "I need a few things from your store before I have to head out towards my next job Asura." The Water Dragon Slayer scrambled to his feet hurrying to the register followed by Natsu who was talking about a job request he picked out for their team.

"So, um, are those two you know Natsu and Asura a thing?" Lucy asked Gray still looking red as she held her nose trying not to have a nosebleed.

"Yea matchstick asked him out a few months ago when Asura was packing his things to move into the floor above us." Gray told her taking a book about winter spirits off the shelf skimming through its pages while he waited telling Lucy about the day Natsu asked Asura out on a date.

{Flashback}

"Yep I have almost everything packed and should be moved in by the end of the week." Asura replied when Mira asked if he needed any help moving his things out of Natsu's place since he was staying there until recently. "I've got to wait a bit longer though to get a vending license from the head merchant's guild Fortune's Market since I want to open a legitimate store that sells to guilds but afterwords when everthing is set up I can give everybody at Fairy Tail a discount if they shop there." A few people hearing that slapped him on the back thanking him while the master was over near the bar crying muttering about how high supplies and repair bills cost him.

"Y-yo Asura." Natsu called out to him in a nervous tone causing the guild to fall quiet looking around for any signs of her since Erza wasn't supposed to be around today. "Can we talk in private?" Looking closer most of the people watching could see Natsu looked slightly red as they walked out of the guild when Asura walked off with him.

As soon as they left though Mira pulled out a viewing lacrima placing it on the counter while at the same time Cana pulled up a seat getting more people to crowd around them when they saw it was Natsu and Asura on the screen. "We've been best friends since we were kids right? We spar and go on missions together right?" Natsu asked trying not to look Asura in the eyes when he nodded.

"Yep why are you asking?" Tilting his head slightly Asura wasn't prepared when Natsu started fighting him neither of them using magic as they rolled around in the dirt throwing punches at each other. Everyone watching through the lacrima kept their eyes on the fight a few wondering why neither of them were using magic when Asura pinned Natsu after a few minutes holding his hands above his head. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird ever since I told you I found a place"

"I like you as more than just friends okay." Natsu blurted out in a hurry looking away from Asura not wanting to see his best friends reaction to what he just said.

"Well I kind of feel the same way." Asura mumbled but everyone heard it getting Cana to grin while a few other people groaned hearing their confession.

"You llllike each other." Their heads snapped up to see Cole and Happy flying in the air above them sending a recording of everything that happened back to the guild.

{Flashback End}

"Shocked a few people at the guild when we found out about the two of them but apparently Cana knew and made a killing with the bets she placed on who Asura would wind-up dating." Gray told her smirking slightly still finding it funny when the two of them couldn't step foot in the guild for weeks after that without someone bringing it up causing them to blush embarrassed.

Lucy only nodded her face still red when Asura walked back carrying a backpack filled with the supplies Gray wanted. "Gray your clothes." Asura told him while handing him the cheap throw away backpack knowing how many times he's lost all the others. "And your supplies cost 13,000 Jewels."

"Crap not again." Gray looked around trying to find his clothes while Asura just smiled taking his seat behind the counter when another fight broke out between the Ice-Make mage and his boyfriend.

42-42-564

Days passed as Fairy Tail's Twin Dragons stood back to back in the wooded area outside of Nordopolica searching for any signs of the horde of monsters terrorizing the city. "So I heard you found Macao for Romeo with some blond chick." Asura said while adjusting the rings on his fingers in case anything suddenly happened.

"Oh, you mean loony yea she's kind of nice but mostly bossy like Erza." Natsu replied tapping his chin trying to think if he knew anything else about her. "She doesn't seem to know that much about jobs since she followed me all the way to Mt. Hakobe without wearing clothes for the weather and she even went with snowcone to destroy some book without reading the job's request first." In a flash of black light the pair of them vanished seconds before a large axe ripped apart the area they were just at seconds ago.

"Where humans go?" A large Vulcan asked stepping out of the wood followed by a dozen more Vulcans just as big with weapons of their own.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" In another flash of black light they reappeared behind the Vulcan with Natsu headbutting it in the back at high-speed seconds before Asura made a gripping motion in the air using Requip to pull a large great sword out of his pocket dimension. The great sword Asura forged multiple times by hand using his fathers claw was from tip to handle six feet long with a single-edged large blade one foot wide. The blade is a lighter color on the bladed edge while the rest of it is a darker grey with the handguard riveted in place. At the moment it was covered in bandages keeping the runes running down it and the Fairy Tail symbol in the middle of the great sword hidden but that didn't matter when Asura grinned running at the other Vulcans while they were confused.

"Twister." A voice called out as the Twin Slayers fought summoning a powerful storm to hit the area lifting up trees and other debris while sending the smaller Vulcans flying.

"Took your time getting here Loke." Asura called while Natsu was sent flying back when one of the Vulcans got a cheap shot in. "Natsu!" Getting his attention Asura swung his sword like a bat at the same time he saw Natsu shifting his body mid-flight to where his feet would hit the side of the blade using the power from it to send him flying back at the boss Vulcan.

"Missed my train and had to take a later one." Loke replied slamming a smaller Vulcan into the ground his hands glowing from using Regulus. Turning he saw Asura bringing out one of his keys before turning back to the fight at hand.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Ram. Aries." With a quick gust of air Loke blinked seeing a Vulcan flying past him before turning back to Aries with a small grin seeing her training was paying off even if she was still timid most of the time. "Ready Aries like we practiced."

"I'll try my best, sorry." Using her Wool Magic she sends wool all around them then jumps into the air seconds before Asura starts swinging around in circles creating a typhoon of wool. Jumping through the typhoon Loke grabs her before she could get caught in their trap like most of the Vulcans were. "Thanks big brother." Loke just smiles putting her down as Natsu took on the boss Vulcan.

Over with Natsu's fight he ducks down the tree behind him splintering when the axe ripped through it. "Humans ruined everything!" With a roar of rage the Vulcan starts smashing everything around it with the large axe in its hands. Grabbing ahold of the axe on accident while trying to get out-of-the-way Natsu got thrown into the air looking up when in another black flash Asura appeared in the air above them.

Grasping his hand Asura twisted mid-air launching Natsu back down at the boss Vulcan who was staring up at them. "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Disoriented from the attack it took another swing with its axe only for Loke and Aries to grab it the dirt breaking apart under them from the force but were able to keep it still. Natsu seeing them keeping the Vulcan in one place used Fire Dragon's Claw kicking the Vulcan in the face knocking it out.

"Yea! That's another job completed by Team Natsu!" Natsu cheered seeing all the Vulcans knocked out while Asura just laughed under his breath seeing him that happy. "Now lets hurry up and pick up Happy and Cole from the hotel so we can go out and celebrate!" Hurrying to tie the Vulcans up to be shipped away from the city Natsu ignored Asura talking with Loke about his health and if the runes worked fine.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Hope you like the chapter.**_

 _ **The merchant guild Fortune's Market is off of Tales of Vesperia if anybody was wondering about the name. Like with the landlady I didn't want to create an OC guild and figured why not when I thought of it. It all serves a purpose for later and Fairy Tail already has merchant, mercenary, bandit, and treasure hunter guilds so again why not have a head merchant guild.**_

 _ **The sword Asura's using is basically a fake Buster Sword. Like the thought and when I was thinking off a weapon for him it was either this or a warfan and I picked this.**_

 _ **It's been a two year time skip so he's picked up a few more tricks. He's picked up Teleportation among a few other that I don't want to spoil at the moment.**_

 _ **Surprisingly I've got a few people with suggestions for the Gate Keys and why Naruto/Asura should have more than just two. Quite a few of the ideas are pretty good and I'm seriously considering a couple of them.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**{words - 4400}**

Chapter 6

X777

"It's been five years already." Tsunade muttered under her breath while marking an X over July seventh on the calendar hanging on the wall. "Damn idiots forcing me to come back here of all places because they ignored my advice about training medics." Tsunade grit her teeth trying to calm down since she had to pay for the things she broke now with the money being short everywhere.

She still remembered the following days after the dragons attack four years ago and the team Minato sent to track her down. Her and Shizune were some of the lucky people not in a major village during the chaos that followed from the five great villages being close to completely destroyed in one night and for that Tsunade was thankful. The chaos didn't end when the dragon left though because with most of the major villages being crippled around the same time it left a power vacuum that some of the minor powers hurried to fill.

Tsunade could still hear the threat as plan as day when the Anbu leading the team hunting them gave her the ultimatum. **'Return to the village or your protection from the other villages and traveling rights are gone.'** That annoying tone in the masked Anbu's voice when he ordered her a Sannin of all people around annoyed her in ways she couldn't find possible until his second and command showed her the papers signed by Minato. A knock on the door brought Tsunade out of the more darker ways she could pay Minato and Jiraiya back for forcing her hand as she went to answer the door.

"What, its my day off!" Tsunade barked out seeing another Anbu standing in front of her. The Anbu blinked at her only getting Tsunade's grip on the door to tighten slightly seeing it was one of the few Root that weren't at the village during the attack. She always hated Danzo's methods for making his little army and even after the warhawks death and Jiraiya helping fix all the seals on them Tsunade couldn't stand looking at them for any longer than she had to.

"Lord Hokage requested your presence for an urgent meeting." With that said the Root Anbu vanished leaving behind a fuming Tsunade about ready to pull her hair out.

After downing a bottle of sake and stopping to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down Tsunade finally made it to the new Hokage tower. "What did you want brat?" Tsunade asked walking into Minato's office without knocking to see the tired form of the villages Kage along with his wife and Jiraiya waiting for her. "Your brats are fine and healthy even with Kyubi's chakra vanished from their systems so what do you want with me now?"

"I know your assistant Shizune files reports weekly about their health but that's not why I called you here." Sliding a folder across his desk Minato locked eyes with the villages greatest medic. "This is a copy of a Kumo medical file that sensei managed to get past the border."

Picking the folder up Tsunade started reading through it her eyes widening slight at everything she read. "Any signs of the Hachibi vanished from Kumo's Jinchuriki around the same time the Kyubi's chakra vanished from the brats. All this along with the other seven Jinchuriki means someone or something could be behind the events four years ago." She kept on reading through the folder her eyes taking in the medical reports from several different doctors included in the back. **'Strange it looks like his chakra is more potent for some reason just like Mito and Menma's are but his shows something extra in the reports the medics couldn't scan are even come close to identifying or tracing back to a source.'** Tsunade's thoughts were racing through everything she knew and studied trying to think up anyway possible something like this could happen.

"So what do you think?" Kushina asked her trying not to show how nervous she really was. The grip on her hands tightened slightly hearing Tsunade hum as her eyes raced across the pages.

"Its possible but I'd need more than just this to work with. I mean a lot more than what we currently have and even then I'd be a long shot to try getting something out of this." Tsunade sighed before looking over at Kushina knowing she was the one pushing for this. "Even if you could gather up a team to try tracing the strange energy to a source we only have three former Jinchuriki left to test the method out on and even if they survive it we don't have a single clue on what could be strong enough to steal all nine Biju without a single person noticing something."Closing the folder Tsunade just shook her head not wanting to touch something like that. "If you want my opinion just leave it alone Minato. The Biju are gone from this world so we shouldn't start prying into things we didn't understand to begin with." With her piece said she turned walking towards the door to go home but stopped in the open doorway glancing back at them over her shoulder. "You've already thrown away one child because of a stupid prophecy don't throw away the other two just to get a weapon for the village again. It's not worth the pain if you fail it never is."

42-42-564

X784

ZZZzZzzzzZZZzzzzzzZZzzz...

Twin sets of snores could be heard all throughout the compartment as the train raced down the tracks towards its next stop. "It's a good thing Asura studied Sleep Magic big brother." Aries said with a small giggle watching both Dragon Slayers and their cats fast asleep on the seats opposite them.

Turning away from the window he was looking out of Loke glanced at the pair leaning against each other before answering her. "Yea Aries I heard how bad Natsu's motion sickness normally is so the both of them being asleep for long trips like this helps keep things calm without them getting sick." Loke's eyes softened when he glanced at Asura sleeping peacefully like that before glancing down at the black colored key pouch at his side.

 **'Aries, Caelum, Polaris.'** He already knew about the three keys Asura already had contracts with but his eyes drifted to wear Loke knew the other three rested waiting to be used by the Dragon Slayer. The first key was gold in color even if it fell under the set of black Gate Keys ending in a spade-like tip that is connected to the key's bow by a dark serpentine figure that spirals around the blade of the key. **'Ophiuchus.'** Loke knew finding a single black key was rare enough in itself if not suicidal depending on which Spirit the mage tried making a contract with but Asura somehow found one. The second one was another silver key with the bow shaped like a hexagon with rounded edges while at the center is the crest of Pyxis colored black with the blade shaped like an anchor. **'Pyxis.'** He always had a soft spot for the Spirits belonging to the silver keys going out of his way to warn the younger Spirits trying to make sure the didn't try making contracts with just anybody that could summon them. The last key was platinum in color ending in a bird shaped claw gripping a dark green sapphire with the designs of small feathers running up it to the bow shaped like a five larger feathers merging together. **'Suzaku.'** An elder wind Spirit that refused to make a single contract with anyone after watching how greedy most humans became over the years until Asura's stubbornness wore him down. Loke chuckled under his breath still finding it funny that for three months straight Asura would summon Suzaku at the same time each day asking to make a contract only for the wind Spirit to shout no before leaving. He couldn't help but find it funny watching how Asura wore him down repeating the same thing each day begging, bribing, offering him fried fish and everything in-between until Suzaku finally agreed to be summoned once a month as long as he could get a minute alone.

"And he did it all for me so I could go home." Loke muttered under his breath as he lost himself in the past remembering everything that happened that day missing the worried look Aries was giving him.

{Flashback}

"Loke's key... please...I'm begging you to give it to me." Asura begged his head touching the ground ignoring Loke trying to get him to stop.

"Asura stop I've made peace with my past and everything I've done! You don't need to do this!" Loke shouted his hands banging against the barrier keeping them apart. Nothing happened for a few seconds as Asura kept his head bowed to the dirt waiting for any kind of response. As the seconds passed he didn't budge from his position not even an inch trying his best to block out Loke's pleas for him to stop and the fact that time itself stopped when the being in front of him appeared moments ago to his attempts at calling him.

He was the Celestial Spirit King ruler of the Celestial Spirit World and a being that brought a fear to Asura's soul that not even the Kyubi could when towering over him all those years ago. It wasn't that the Spirit King was hostile towards him but just the power rolling off of such a powerful being from even this far away made his draconic instincts run wild. They screamed at him to either run because he couldn't win or fight with fight being the loudest calling his every fiber into action urging, screaming for him to test his skills against such a powerful opponent.

"I cannot." Asura snapped his head up to stare at the Spirit King when he said that. "You are still young so you might not know this but the celestial law at work must be followed by everyone human male."

"He only did those things to protect Aries from further harm! Karen was a monster to her Spirits using them as things to do whatever she wanted with! The things...the things she made Aries do make me sick to my stomach just thinking about it and your punishing Loke for just defending her!" Asura's hands were shaking in rage as he stared up at the Spirit King. "Just ask her! Please just call Aries here and see what happened to one of your twelve golden keys. She's reduced to nothing but a timed girl unable to think for herself or talk around me without expecting some kind of punishment!"

His instincts were screaming out at him to attack the Spirit King for overlooking everything Loke did in the past to help all the other Spirits under him. "He did nothing wrong I looked up her last job when Polaris told me who Loke really was and Karen tried taking on a dark guild arrogantly believing she could take on a job over her head without her Spirits acting as shields."

"So please...please..I'm begging you. Give me Loke's key...so I can send him home." Asura pleaded glancing back at Loke who collapsed on the ground begging him to stop as his fist pounded against the barrier begging him to stop. "Please let me send him home and I'll do anything, anything you ask of me. Just let him go home to the family waiting for him."

The Spirit King watched on his eyes taking in the form of the human male bowing his head to the dirt begging him for Leo's key. His eyes softened at the scene before him seeing the image of a red-headed being overlapping Asura bowing in the same fashion before him begging for his family's safety. **'Only a truly special being would throw away his pride for someone else like that.'**

"A single labor is all I ask of you human male." Asura's head snapped up with hope in his eyes hearing that. "Agree to find the four Guardian's keys scattered across Earth Land, find them and bring them together once more and Leo's key is yours to use. Will you still do this for my old friend even if it means he can no longer make any new contracts or even return to the Celestial Spirit World until your task is complete?"

{Flashback End}

"They're doing it to help you big brother." Aries mumbled breaking Loke from his thoughts. "Natsu's even helping and they agreed to keep it a secret from the guild like you asked so please quit blaming yourself for what happened." Loke looked over at her seeing her flushed face as she tried speaking her mind. "You saved me from her so please let someone help you for a change." Loke nodded slightly adjusting his glasses before giving her a warm smile agreeing with what she said even if his heart still didn't believe he deserved any of it. As the train speed across the country side Loke's hand traced over the runes Asura drew over his heart knowing the only reason he could even fight at full power now was because it slowly siphoned off power from the sleeping Dragon Slayers in front of him.

While the two Spirits talked quietly a young girl with long dark hair walked passed them hurrying to the next compartment where her seat was. "Slow down we're not going anywhere." An older voice called out causing her to jump slightly. The girl turned around quickly an embarrassed look on her face to see the stern look on an older red-head a few steps behind her along with a matching disapproving look from the white cat riding on his shoulder.

"Sorry." The red-head just shook his head slightly as they walked towards the next compartment brushing a strand of hair away from his forehead revealing a strange-looking tattoo. Nearing the door the red-head stopped suddenly a chill running down his spine before turning around his eyes scanning everyone in the compartment for a few seconds looking for the source. With a shake of his head the red-head brushed the thoughts running through his head away when he couldn't feel nothing but faint pulses of demonic power for more than a few seconds at a time.

42-42-564

Hours later the members of Team Natsu finally made it back home to Magnolia with Asura dragging a whining Loke by his ear down the street. "Flirt with the girls later 'playboy' I want to get home and unpack." Hearing muffled laughter Loke shot Natsu and the two cats riding on his shoulder and head a murderous glare seeing them laughing at him behind Asura's back.

"Ow, ow, ow. Come on Asura I said I was sorry and they were enjoying spending time with us." Loke tried in vain to free his poor throbbing ear while trying to ignore the amused looks people were giving their team after getting use to him being punished by Asura by now. "Would you let me go if I started complementing your as- OWWW!" He screamed out almost in tears feeling his poor ear getting twisted even harder under Asura's iron grip. **'Worth it at least.'** Was the thought both Natsu and Loke had at the same time but for different reasons seeing Asura flustered like that.

"Finish that sentence and you can forget me cooking the team dinner." Asura threatened but everyone could see the slight pink on his cheeks that only got worse when Natsu gave him a possessive look over Loke's shoulder when nobody was looking. Hurrying towards his home forgetting he was still gripping Loke's ear Asura ran past Lucy who was glancing through the store's windows at the clone sitting near the register in the back reading a copy of Sorcerer Weekly.

"Hey loony."

"Wasn't her name lucky?"

"Hiya blond lady." Natsu, Happy and Cole greeted walking past Lucy with a wave into the store snapping her out of her thoughts as she quickly followed him inside.

"It's Lucy." Lucy corrected following him towards the stairs when she ran face first into a barrier. "Wait a sec, what is this?" She asked holding her nose while her left hand felt the barrier Asura placed to keep people he didn't approve of from getting upstairs.

"Lucy was it?" Asura's clone asked looking up from the magazine in his hands when she looked his way. "Sorry about that but only members of Team Natsu and a few others outside the team are keyed into the runes keeping you from following them upstairs. Boss should adjust them to let you up later on tonight if you come back wanting a free meal but they just got back so he'll be cooking dinner first." Lucy just sighed wanting to talk to the original for a while now since Asura's clones didn't have any keys when they were created.

"Let him know I'll be back later then." She called with a wave heading back to the guild for now. The clone watched her go smirking to himself knowing she'd let it slip that the Boss was back home and cooking.

42-42-564

Sure enough like the clone predicted before dispelling Lucy came back with Cana, Levy, Gray, Jet, and Droy following her after they learned Asura was cooking dinner for his team. Walking up the stairs Lucy looked around at Asura's place seeing the wooden walls as she followed the others past the living room that had two couches next to each other in an L-shape a coffee table with a few magazines on it and bookshelves with an assortment of things scattered around them and old job request Team Natsu went on. When they reached the kitchen most of them were already hungry smelling the food from blocks away and Lucy could understand why when she took in the sight of all the different types of dishes Asura cooked in the last two hours.

Zosui, teriyaki chicken, yakitori chicken, oyakodon, yakizakana with daikon, sushiu, onigiri, agemono, and all the different types of ramen sum she couldn't even place with dozens of sweets off to the side slightly. All the food was freshly made waiting for them to enjoy as they each took a seat at the table with Loke still rubbing his sore ear. "Come on Natsu just say 'ah'." Looking towards the stove the girls saw a slightly flustered Natsu leaning against the counter with his mouth open trying not to look embarrassed as a grinning Asura fed him a piece of kompeito. **'That's a point for me.'** Asura thought with a grin leaning closer to lick some crumbs off the side of Natsu's lips enjoying the way his eyes dilated and the flush spread further.

Gray just averted his eyes choking back the taunt he wanted to say eating a piece of chicken without thinking about who it belonged to. "What the hell snowflake I was saving that for last!"

"Whatever I thought you didn't want it since you were still over their with water boy." Gray countered with a shrug smirking slightly as he looked away. Natsu just glared at him seeing Gray smirking like that and with a quick glance behind him to see Asura distracted with Happy and Cole quickly grabbed the dango off of Gray's plate stuffing it in his mouth.

"That was my dango sulfur breath!" Gray yelled slamming his hand down on the table standing up.

"You had it coming for stealing my chicken ice-cube!" Natsu shouted back standing up as he butted heads with Gray both of them missing Asura walking towards them.

"I was saving that for later instead of eating everything at once like you do!" Gray growled out as Levy laughed slightly under her breath whispering for Lucy to just watch.

"Tough luck, you ate my chicken so I ate your dango!" Cole and Happy were snickering from their spot on the kitchen counter seeing Asura standing right behind them tapping his foot slightly.

"You wanna go stripper!?" Natsu challenged his fist catching fire getting ready to jump across the table.

Gray got into the stance to use his Maker Magic. "Anytime your ready match stick!"

BAAM! Faster than Lucy could blink both of them were on the ground holding their heads in pain while a grinning Asura stood over them his fist coated in pressured water. "You two know my rules if you want to keep eating free food." In the time it took the others to blink the both of them were on opposite sides of the table giving Asura a look like he just threatened to set an orphanage on fire.

It surprised almost everyone at first when they learned Asura could cook most dishes he knew better than Mira and didn't mind when random people from the guild stopped by looking for a free meal. Gray was one of the handful of people who learned the hard way that Asura also had a vicious side to him when it came to his home and if they wanted to keep getting free food then they followed his rules while inside its walls.

"Why are all the good ones either with somebody already or gay." Cana muttered under her breath after gulping down the free alcohol Asura normally keeps around for her getting Levy to agree with a sigh of her own. Levy missed the way Jet and Droy's jaw dropped hearing her say that before glaring at each other knowing they needed to beg Asura to teach them how to cook if that's what she wanted in a man. "Thanks for the free meal seaweed brain."

"Yea dad is the best."

"No he isn't Natsu is."

"I meant at cooking big brother."

"Well enjoy the free food while you can because I heard Erza's due back any day now." Gray told them in-between bites of all the delicious food. Everyone besides Lucy shivered at hearing that piece of information knowing how she normally acts after coming back from a long job. A few of them glanced at Asura who was sitting beside Natsu matching him plate for plate. Everyone at the guild knew how Asura didn't get along with Erza and the feeling was mutual between them ever since she refused to help him test some of his armour when he was starting out. So they already knew it was either going to be another fight between the two of them or Team Natsu would be gone before Erza gets back and from the looks Asura was giving Lucy and Gray they might be getting two temporary teammates just to annoy her.

Seeing the news about Erza had everyone slightly tense Cana leaned over whispering something into Lucy's ear and got the reaction she was counting on. "What do you mean his rent is 10,000 Jewels cheaper than mine!"

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Erza is a grey area for me but don't worry I'm not going out of my way to bash her there's just going to be a few times where she clashes with Naruto/Asura over a few things.**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR YOUR IDEAS AND SUPPORT!**_

 _ **The events during the flashback is something I had planned in advance only altering it slightly to fit the OC keys into the story. I wanted him to do something to get Loke's punishment overturned and people might disagree but I always felt it was a little to easy for Lucy to just shout at the Spirit King yelling he was wrong then 'poof' everything's all better now. It just annoyed me to no end so I had the idea about Naruto/Asura doing something and changed the labor from what I had originally planned out to something slightly different adding the OC keys.**_

 _ **The four OC keys he has to find are as follows.**_

 _ **Seiryu, Dragon of the East Gate - An elder shadow Spirit and strongest of the four.**_

 _ **Genbu, Tortoise of the North Gate - An elder water Spirit, slowest of all but also the wisest using his gathered knowledge in ways no other cane.**_

 _ **Byakko, White Tiger of the West Gate - An elder lightning Spirit the fastest Spirit known to the world. Not the strongest of all physically but makes up for it with unparalleled speed.**_

 _ **Suzaku, Phoenix of the South Gate - Weakest of the four Spirits relying on cunning and tricks to stay a step ahead of his opponents.**_

 _ **None of my readers are getting more than that until they show up. But wow, people really have a lot of ideas on which keys Naruto/Asura should have and why. Most people who sent me a suggestion had the same kind of thought using the Chinese Zodiac but with their own little twist to it. There's a few more OCs Spirits I might bring in but for now I'm sticking with what I already have planned out so sorry in advance if I don't use your idea.**_

 _ **Response -**_

 _ **goop: You and a few people had the same idea with those four constellations.**_

 _ **Green Piratee: About Loke's key I don't know. I couldn't make up my mind so I've been asking a few of my readers and the people who sent in suggestions about the gate keys what they think and decided to leave it up to whichever one gets the most people behind it. Though if Loke does go to Naruto/Asura than I'll be giving Lucy some of the OC keys to counter it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**{words -4737}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -I'm not home right now please leave a message after the beep, BEEP!- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 7

Asura yawned slightly walking out of the forges he had in the back of his store heading upstairs towards his bathroom after leaving his tool belt on the counter. **'It took me almost all of last night but I finally finished the rush order job.'** He stretching his arms out trying to crack his stiff bones from falling asleep on his table again before quickly getting out of the grim covered clothes he currently had on. Tossing them into the nearby basket Asura stepped into the shower ignoring the noises coming from his kitchen knowing only a few people could get into his home without him knowing about it.

Asura let out a small tired sigh feeling the hot water trickling down his body as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and lathered it through his grim covered hair. **'I really should have started on it sooner but they wouldn't leave until all the desserts were gone. Maybe I should just cook for Natsu for a month or two to get back at them.'** Asura thought with a small laugh trying to picture their faces if he ever did threaten to stop cooking for everybody but his Salamander. Humming a small tune under his breath as he cleaned himself off Asura didn't hear the door to his bathroom opening or Natsu slowly closing it with a small grin forming on his lips seeing the outline of his boyfriend in the shower.

A smile graces his lips when Asura starts thinking back to the to things he never had before leaving that village behind and the small pleasure that comes with even the smallest things most people would normally take for granted. "Maybe Natsu would like something simple for lunch if we take a mission later today."

"I've always liked tasting your seafood." Natsu's voice whispers in his ear causing Asura to let out a girly scream (not that he'd ever admit it to anybody ever) before turning around slamming his fist into Natsu's stomach smashing him into the nearby wall.

"D-don't do that Natsu." Asura stuttered out slightly quickly reaching for one of the towels hanging on the rack nearby when his boyfriend stopped him catching his hand in a strong grip. His face was getting redder by the second when Natsu pulled him back into the shower letting Asura see him covered in flour, what looked like eggs and an assortment of other things that belonged in his fridge.

"Sorry I just figured we could shower together and save a little time." Asura felt his whole face heating up seeing Natsu's eyes trailing up his still wet body. Natsu didn't give him any time to respond when he slid the glass door to the shower close while trailing feather light kisses down Asura's neck trying to keep him distracted for a bit.

Twenty minutes later a flustered, blushing Asura walked out of the bathroom followed by Natsu who had a large grin on his face even if the side of his head was covered in bandages from trying to pin his boyfriend again. Looking inside the bathroom they just left anyone could see it looked like a warzone hit it with the mirror busted, parts of the floor ripped up, and pieces of the walls and sink caved in from where Natsu tried pinning him. Both of them knew it was just their draconic instincts fighting for the dominant position in the relationship so they didn't hold it against each other and Natsu loved getting patched up by Asura after trying his luck so in his mind he won either way. **'Maybe next time I'll pin him.'** Natsu thought until he saw Asura just standing in the opening of his kitchen staring at the large stack of dishes that he knew weren't there last night.

"Sorry about that I tried cooking breakfast for us again." Natsu told him scratching the back of his head when Asura's eyes went from looking at the large stack of dishes to the two plates waiting for them on the table. Asura gulped slightly seeing the skull rising from the burnt bowl of rice with an evil laugh but fought back the urge to run knowing Natsu really tried his best. "We can eat at the guild if you don't want it." The offer was really, really tempting but Asura wouldn't take it after seeing the hopeful puppy dog eyes Natsu was giving him.

"It's fine. Just let me get my morning tea started." Natsu's grin came back even larger than before after Asura planted a quick kiss on his lips before he moved over towards the sink.

"I can help with that." Taking the kettle from the shorter blond's hands after he filled it up and seeing Asura smiling softly at him before lightly shaking his head was worth the effort it took to try not burning the food that badly.

Watching Natsu's hands glowing red slightly as he boiled the water for him Asura walked over grabbing two clean cups from the nearby cabinet. Most people at the guild wouldn't believe his boyfriend could act like this but Asura didn't care knowing Natsu only did things like this for him.

Natsu really does try his best not to act like an idiot around Asura not wanting to give him a single doubt about the chance he was given after confessing to the Water Dragon Slayer. There were a few times that stuck out in Asura's mind even before they started dating where he would come home from an overnight solo job or delivery to find Natsu fast asleep on his couch having stayed up waiting on him to come back. Asura even remembered the night he asked why him when the subject about Lisanna was brought up after a small argument that turned into an all out fight with some former guild members that had a thing against him. The answer Asura got when Natsu showed up at his doorstep in the middle of the night looking like he was angry at himself and flustered at the same time as he tried apologizing helped more than anything else.

{Flashback}

"Th-this was just a mistake." Asura says trying not to lose his temper seeing Natsu standing there looking truly defeated with an apologetic look in his eyes. "I should have known something happened for you to pick me of all people." He tries to close the door to his home when Natsu stops him pulling Asura into a tight embrace looking scared of what might happen if he let go.

"I'm sorry please, please believe me." Natsu pleads even as Asura struggles in his grip trying to break free. "Gramps said he'd talk to them about what they did and I didn't care for Lisanna like that, please just stop for a second a quit running away from me."

"Just let me go Dragneel." It broke Natsu's heart hearing Asura say his last name like that and seeing the hurt look in his eyes from everything he overheard at the guild moments ago. "You didn't say a word until after I left so why should I believe anything you say now?" He bowed his head still struggling to be let go but Natsu held him his lean muscled hands gripping him tighter so Asura wouldn't run again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry for not saying anything at the time but I didn't hear them from across the guild until after Mira told me what they said to you." He looked completely miserable but kept talking desperately trying to get Asura to believe him. "I did care for her but as a close friend maybe a sister at best but never anything more than that no matter what you heard them say." Asura stops struggling and Natsu could see the unshed tears in his eyes and that only made the guilt eating away at him ten times worse knowing he should have told him about Lisanna before something like this happened.

It hurt him even more seeing his body trembling slightly because Natsu was the only person that knew about Asura's past before Ryujin took his fellow Dragon Slayer in and why when he laughs it helps to hide the phantom pain nobody else can see except for him whenever Asura sees a mother playing with her child or a brother holding his younger siblings hand. He was the only person Asura trusted with his darkest secrets and knew why the tears were there with everything that happened to him behind that villages walls before his escape. "You're always helping me, always willing to drop anything when I need help or I'm sick. I've been entranced from the moment I saw you all those years ago so give me a chanc-."

"Please." Asura's voice was barely a whisper when he cut him off. "Just let me go Natsu, I can't afford to go back there again. I can't let my thoughts drift to that hell when they kept reminding me that demons don't deserve a family or any kind of love or family. If I do I don't think I'll be able to come back from that point again. I can't break after everything my father did to pull me together so please just go away." He looked up staring Natsu in the eyes with a far away look like Asura was seeing past him looking at something that wasn't there. "I don't lo-." He gasped slightly when Natsu pulled him closer kissing him on the lips.

"Y-you can hate me for anything I might do but please don't ever stop loving me Asura." Natsu murmured into Asura's blonde hair only to hear the shorter mage crying. "I'll prove I can be what you wanted and more just don't say those four words to me."

{Flashback End}

Asura chuckled under his breath remembering the look of joy on Natsu's face when they made up with each other after their first big fight. That along with the grin his boyfriend had for the rest of the week when Natsu never left his side even trying to help out around the store helped Asura put a lot of self doubts he had about himself to rest. Walking back over with the cups in his hand Asura glanced over towards the old-looking radio he still hasn't gotten around to fixing sitting near the open window before rolling his eyes hearing their cats snickering at them from the living room.

42-42-564

A few hours later Team Natsu was leaving Magnolia with Gray and Cana tagging along since they knew Erza was going to be back soon. "I still can't believe you did that to Lucy, the poor sucker." Cana said trying her hardest not to laugh at what Asura did to his fellow blond.

"She's a worthy sacrifice to appease the blood thirsty beast known as Titania." Asura replied in fake sympathy not regretting throwing the rookie into the beast clutches so they could escape her attitude problems. Glancing into the carriage they were escorting to Clover Town for the guild masters conference Asura looked at the one woman who had a hand in almost every merchant guild in Fiore, Mary Kaufman. The guild master of Fortune's Market who could talk her way out of anything if given enough time and a B-Class mage that's shown Asura a few tricks during the few times they ran across each other when he was trying to get a vending license.

"You can ask me whatever you want instead of talking about your monthly sacrifice to Mt. Erza. I won't bite with your boyfriend watching your back all the time, not much anyway." The last part was whispered but Natsu who was walking behind Asura heard it and growled slightly in warning to back off.

"I was wondering if you could tell me why you sent the escort job to Fairy Tail and if we had enough time maybe give me a few more tips about running a successful store." Asura told her looking away embarrassed at wanting to pick up a few tips on running his store better than the other stores in Magnolia. There just wasn't anyone better in his mind that he could ask then the woman who runs Fortune's Market and built a successful guild from the ground up and they were going to be traveling together for a few days so it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

"You run a store like Asura does. I thought you were the top merchant guild's master?" Gray asked from his seat opposite her since him and Cana were inside riding along with her incase something happened.

"I'm more of a businesswoman actually." Mary corrected placing the book in her hands down on the empty seat beside her. "My guild has connections within the King's courtroom so I don't count myself as a merchant that much anymore. Merchant's buy and sell goods like your little friend guarding me does when he's not out on jobs while I buy and sell stores or anything else that has the potential to be something great later down the road. That's one of the reasons why I own thirty-three percent of his store while the other reasons are me just being slightly curious about another mage trying to be a merchant like me could do."

"So she's your supplier dad?" Cole asked landing on Asura's head after flying around the carriage with his big brother for the past twenty minutes trying to extend the amount of time they could stay in the air before their transformation runs out. Cole was also working on another spell that would blow everyone away when they saw it but that was still tough to figure out with only his big brother helping.

"Asura really doesn't need my help with much since he finds or makes a good sixty percent of his store but yes I'm his supplier and he helps me by keeping his eyes open for a few things I'm looking for." Mary answered for Asura finding it cute when Natsu started walking closer to the blond after she looked him over for a third time. She smirked slightly seeing the look the Fire Dragon Slayer shot her way when he thought no one was looking but ignored it knowing Natsu didn't mean anything by it. "As for why I sent the job to Fairy Tail instead of my regular is simple really. Phantom Lord tried cheating my men on a job the last time we hired them to guard a shipment of metals and I got tired of listening to Jose whine like a child over ever little thing when we were forced to negotiate prices." Her eyes then trailed up Gray's body a gleam in her eyes that sent chills down the mage's spine. "I really don't mind if you work in nothing but your boxers but where are your clothes?"

Cana laughed watching Gray jumping out of the carriage running to pick up his clothes while Asura looked down at the onyx colored ring on his index finger when it started glowing slightly. "You were right Loke, Erza did try searching our homes when she couldn't find us in the guild hall." Asura called out causing Loke who was riding in the front near the driver to chuckle while Cana marked it down in her book leaving a reminder to pay him later when they stopped for the night.

"How mad do you think she'll be when Erza finds out you took the last bit of cheesecake in the guild?" Cole asked his father looking down at Asura from on top of his head.

"Who knows but I'm guessing she'll have another eruption." Asura answered Cole with a shrug not caring that much since he needs his sweets almost as much as Natsu needed fire. **'That's what she gets for trying to force her way past my barriers.'** He thought with a small shudder remembering the look on Erza's face when she found out killing his clones couldn't hurt him physically. Mentally, that's another story all together after the last batch she went after in a dominatrix outfit. They might have been just clones to her but most of the men in the guild prayed for them after hearing they were trapped near Fairy Hills during her last eruption.

42-42-564

It took them three days traveling by foot since Mary made stops in a few of the trading towns along the way but they finally arrived at Clover Town right on time for the annual guild masters conference. Team Natsu after getting paid for completing the first half of the job tried catching glimpses of Makarov through the windows without getting busted by the soldiers guarding the building but gave up after Natsu and Gray started a fight that drew a few looks. They were easily looked over because people were wondering why Mary Kaufman came in person instead of sending a proxy in her place like she normal did for almost every meeting they had.

"Makarov dear, I'm jealous that all those cuties you have in your guild are so full of life." Master Bob said glancing over at the window nearby seeing Natsu, Asura and their cats peeking through the window watching all the different branches of guild masters chatting amongst themselves. "I even heard about your newest rookie that took down over a hundred gorilla warlords single-handedly on her very first job and your Twin Dragons are on everybody's lips with everything they've done so far. Though they're nothing compared to my newest member Utakata, I just love the Acid Magic he uses with all those colorful bubbles." Makarov caught the cold look that flashed in Bob's eyes when the both of them saw Aries trying to pull them away from the window and mouthed later since he knew what his old friend was worried about. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting about the letter informing his old friend about Aries that he still hasn't gotten around to sending with all the paperwork his children cause him. It was something a few guild masters agreed to help Bob out with when he asked them to keep an eye open for anyone with Aries key after Karen's death and could guess some of the thoughts running through his head right now.

"Oh you must have heard about the job Lucy went on with Gray." Makarov tapped his chin trying to remember the rumor he heard about his newest child and hopping to distract Bob. **'Wasn't it more than that, maybe a giant robot or something...'** "Asura though, that boy's a god send." He looked up towards the heavens crying tears of joy. "He never lets Fairy Tail shoulder Team Natsu's bills no matter how bad they get. He'll pay for it out of his own pocket for any damages his team members might have caused during a job even if it means waiting a little longer to completely pay off his store."

"I wouldn't test my luck on that since we all know the amount of damage your guild causes when you're not around." Goldmine cut in after overhearing what they were talking about.

"Spoken like the man who just didn't get two new A-Class mages to join his guild a few months back." The amused voice of Mary said from the seat beside Makarov startling the guild masters that didn't see her come in. "Haven't learned their names yet but it shouldn't be that hard since only a handful of people bother to learn Lava or Steam Magic." Some of the people nearby laughed seeing the annoyed look on Goldmine's face since he wanted to keep the pair a secret until they reached S-Class but Makarov took it the best out of everybody thanking the heavens above that none of his children knew any Lava type Magic.

The good mood of his was suddenly ruined when a messenger flew in carrying a letter from Mirajane. "Hi master I'm glad you were able to make it to the conference safely." The small holographic image of Mira appeared when he set the letter down. "You won't believe what happened but Erza finally formed a team with Alzack, Bisca, Elfman, and our newest member Lucy even if its only temporary. Oh, Asura even let Gray and Cana join Team Natsu for a mission so they should be in the area working on a job if you happen to run into them." Makarov couldn't hear the rest of Mira's letter because he was currently in a state of shock hearing that Erza formed a team.

42-42-564

It was getting dark out and most of the team was asleep for the night since they still had another day before the guild masters conference ended and they had to escort Mary back to the nearest port town where here ride would be waiting for her. Cana and Gray were already asleep after she drug him to the nearest bar getting both of them wasted since they were on an easy job. That and Loke offering to keep an eye on Mary made her choice to relax for the day even easier than it should have normally been when on a job.

Though while they slept and Loke worked most of Team Natsu was wide awake with the clanking of needles being the only sound heard over Natsu training in the open clearing near the inn they were staying at. His shirt was off to the side with sweat running down his body as he kept attacking the largest tree he could find while Happy cheered him on. He's been training almost none stop every chance he has to catch up to Asura's rank so he could protect him better. Natsu would sooner admit Gray was better than him at everything than confess that he enjoyed the times he got to be the hero Asura called when he needed help with a tough job or even just helping out around the store. Natsu really couldn't help but grin knowing he got called first before Asura's jerk of a big brother figure or anybody else at the guild that offered to help his boyfriend and it makes him want to train even harder so he can meet anything that might come their way in the future.

Taking a quick break to catch his breath Natsu glances over at the shaded tree nearby seeing Asura leaning against Aries as she knitted a shirt using the wool from her Wool Magic with a small smile on her face. With his blond hair falling over his barely open eyes and the carefree smile on Asura's face as he held Cole in his arms it was easy to see the shorter Dragon Slayer was trying his hardest to stay awake and failing miserably. So distracted watching Asura fighting to stay awake Natsu didn't notice anything was wrong until he felt the wind shift slightly with the scent of blood filling the air.

"Well, if it isn't more fairy tale flies buzzing around in the dark." His head snapped up towards the moon with a low growl escaping his lips seeing Erigor the Grim Reaper floating in the air in front of the heavenly body. "I've got a lullaby for your master to hear but I guess I can start things off with the three of you."

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Really hope you liked the chapter and I hope whoever's reading this has a happy holiday.**_

 _ **I wanted to bring up the Lisanna topic sooner whether than later and showed part of it during the flashback when they made up after their first fight so I hope it turned out right.**_

 _ **Yea I changed a few things around but if Natsu and Gray wasn't at the guild she'd grab the next best thing to back her up in a fight. Lucy just got the short end of the stick again since she didn't know to run when Erza comes calling and without Natsu to chase him down Erigor would get to Clover Town without anybody to stop him.**_

 _ **I have two poles going since I keep getting different opinions on the main pairing and Loke's key. So I polled some of the readers who followed my story to ask their opinion and counted the reviews that you left me to put it together.**_

 _ **{Asura pairing.}**_

 _ **Natsu x Asura 7 votes.**_

 _ **Natsu x Asura x Loke 5 votes.**_

 _ **Natsu x Asura x Gray 1 vote.**_

 _ **Natsu x Asura x Jellal 2 vote.**_

 _ **Natsu x Asura x Cobra 3 vote.**_

 _ **Depending on which pairing wins will decide on how the story changes later on and some of the things I might do differently. I have a few thoughts on the second pairing since it's in second place but mostly they'll switch a few times when Asura flips things on them or gets flipped but most of the time he'll be the uke in the pairing who gets rebellious some times. I only see it that way because Loke is the leader of the Zodiac Keys and since he's a lion spirit he'll have the same type of instinct to be the seme in the relationship. I don't see Naruto/Asura giving up that easily though and with him being a Dragon Slayer Loke or anybody else trying are going to have to work for it. (In my mind at least.)**_

 _ **{Loke's key.}**_

 _ **Naruto/Asura 9 votes.**_

 _ **Lucy 7 votes.**_

 _ **Depending on who wins this one will decide whether Lucy gets more OC keys to even things out or just the ones I had planned to even out the gold keys Naruto/Asura gets.**_

 _ **Neither of them are a real poll I'm just counting the reviews and PMs people send me since I can't set up two polls at once. Sorry for the confusion.**_

 _ **Somebody mentioned making one of those stories where the characters from the crossovers read the story I made about them. Would anybody like that idea?**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **gonefishern: Writing, Solid Script, Jutsu Shiki, Orient Solid Script all fall under different branches of Letter Magic. I looked up Rune Magic too and it is a type of Letter Magic so in my mind at least their all the same thing just used differently. I might add-on some Rune Magic alongside Solid Script when Naruto/Asura learns more but for now I like the choices I've made so far.**_

 _ **blueguy100: ShiroHollow96 suggested it first and you're the third reader to bring it up so I might have Naruto/Asura learn a few basic healing techniques to start off with then have him or a clone learn more alongside Wendy when she joins Fairy Tail and finds out about all the books in his store.**_

 _ **AngelFaux: Sorry if I screwed it up canon wise because I haven't got that far yet. Right now I'm only at the Eclipse Arc so if I did screw the timeline up then I'm sorry. If anybody has a way to fix the timeline without drastically changing things then I'm listening. Because the Elemental Nations will make an appearance later in the story.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**{words - 5908}**_

Chapter 8

X784

"How could you do that to your own children!" A seventeen year old Menma yelled his eyes glaring at the downed form of his father with anger over what he discovered only a few minutes ago. Ripping the Anbu mask from his face he slammed it down on the splintered remains of what used to be his father's desk while his twin sister Mito looked on with tears running down her face as she held the three thick files in her hands. "He was my little brother and you left him behind to be some kind of sacrificial lamb for the civilians of all people to beat repeatedly!" The oldest of the Namikaze triplets stood ready for battle in his full Anbu gear with the Kiba blades acquired from Raiga Kurosuki strapped to his back crackling with small sparks every few seconds. Behind him standing in the open doorway was the second oldest of the Namikaze triplets wearing her flak jacket and the gear she had on since Mito came straight from the class she was teaching at the Academy after Menma showed her the files he found hidden by their father.

"The rest of the Elemental Nations needed to see we still had a jinchuuriki to use as a war deterrent." Minato tried explaining to his children while slowly getting up from the floor cradling his injured jaw. "I needed a way to keep the village safe from attacks while I was gone and the two of you needed to be trained so you fulfill the prophe-." He was cut off when Kushina and a few of the Hokage's guards swarmed the room ready for a battle since the alarms were triggered only for her to find Mito in tears while Menma was tensed ready for almost anything to happen if the grip on his blades was anything to go by.

"Did you know about this mom?" Mito asked through the tears motioning to the files in her hands. "Did you know the scum who did these things to Naruto weren't even punished simply because Konoha needed their money more than my brother needed justice?" Minato couldn't meet the gaze of his daughter while Kushina stood frozen in place seeing the files that haunted her nightmares.

"I-I..." Kushina can't even speak as she watched her daughter pull out a photo of Naruto wrapped in bandages with a bloody X-shaped scar carved in the middle of his face. "I read every page of the first file before we came here and the second I read while on the way so I know their was more than just that carved onto his skin mother. I know almost everything the civilians and some of the people I now work with did to the little brother I never knew about before today and that nothing was ever done to them."

"You two just need to calm down some, maybe even take a few breaths." Kakashi tried placating his two former students seeing how tense everything was suddenly becoming. "It's just one kid you really can't get that worked up over something that happened years ago." He had to dive for the ground when an arc of electricity ripped apart the part of the wall where his head was only seconds ago.

"Except it wasn't years ago since Minato was siphoning off small portions of our chakra so he could track the missing Biju before any of the other villages can find them!" Menma yelled the blade in his hands screaming like a thousand birds before turning it towards their father. "And it was only a few months ago that the perverted bastard sent back a report saying a small fishing village saw my little brother traveling with a cloaked figure towards the veil of all places a few weeks after he went missing!"

Ripping off his headband off Menma let it drop to the floor not even bothering to look back at the people in the room as he left smiling slightly when his sister joined him. "You can't just leave like that Menma. I can have your mind wiped and make you forget what was in those files." Minato called out stopping his children in their tracks ignoring the shocked look his wife was giving him.

"Oh, so this is the other Minato I've learned about. The man who teaches one thing but says to hell with it when it becomes to inconvenient." Menma shot back with a cold glare directed at his father. "I'm going to do something you gave up on years ago and find my little brother."

"Either of you could be the greatest or worst shinobi to be born thanks to the prophecy. Please don't make me do this." Minato begs not wanting to risk harming his kids outside of a simple mind wipe even if they were disobeying him.

Mito just turns to give the people. "Right back at you dad." That was the only thing she said before the pair burst into a cloud of smoke revealing they were nothing but clones the entire time.

42-42-564

X784

Makarov watched from the steps of the conference room as a giant magic circle formed high in the air above the forest nearby where his children were last seen training. A few of the other guild masters were watching from the windows and Bob was about to say something when a deafening explosion ripped through the air seconds before everything within the magic circle vanished in a flash of black light.

"So one of your mages knows Teleportation Magic?" Goldmine questioned his eyes narrowing behind the sunglasses he had on while trying to figure out how much power was needed to teleport a full team along with a demon of that size. "It seems you found another power house to join Fairy Tail." Another smaller explosion went off further away letting Makarov know Asura took the fight away from Clover Town so Team Natsu could go all out without having to worry about any civilians getting in the way. Closing his eyes to sense how the battle was going for his children Makarov lips turned up into a fatherly smile when three large typhoon's of water formed where the newest fight was happening rising high into the air thanks to the Unison Raid's Team Natsu worked on in secret. **'It's amazing what those two will do just to try and surpass your expectations. If only I could get you to come back long enough to see how much they've grown though.'** Makarov thought still smiling knowing his children were winning even as a the screeching tires from a badly damaged transportation car could be heard seconds before it passed in front of the building with Lucy screaming for them to stop. **'I was wondering when Erza was going to show up.'** He laughed already knowing what was going to happen if Team Natsu took out the demon before Erza even got there.

"Come on how far away did those idiots teleport." Erza growled the grip on the steering wheel tightening seeing Lullaby's true form off in the distance. "Damnit we're to late to stop it from taking its true form." With her rage powering the car faster than before at the knowledge Team Natsu was nearby dealing with the Dark Guild's attack that she discovered Erza never noticed a few things happening behind her. The most major were Alzack and Bisca hugging each other praying for someone to save them or even Elfman who was trying to decide whether or not he could survive jumping from a transportation car going so fast. Lucy had it worse though since the door on her side was missing thanks to Erza's driving forcing her to hold onto only the flimsy seat belt for dear life.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Lucy screamed out seconds before Erza swerved the car to the side barely missing a tree of all things that would have hit them if her reflexes were any slower.

"Good job lunch now keep your eyes open for anything else heading this way." Erza called out to the now unconscious Lucy who was now pale enough anybody else would think she died. **'Those idiots are going to get it when I get there.'** Another explosion of fire could be seen forcing Erza to pour even more power into the transportation car that was already on its last legs as her temporary team drove through the forest trying to get to the battle taking place ahead of them.

42-42-564

 _ **"No this isn't over yet puny humans!"**_ Lullaby bellowed trying to ignore the tremendous pain it was currently in. _**"You'll never sto-."**_ In a black flash of light Fairy Tail's Twin Dragons appeared in front of Lullaby's face blinding the wood demon for a few brief seconds since it didn't have the first clue about Teleportation Magic or how to stop the humans from using it. Dropping a grinning Natsu onto the demon's head Asura vanished once again letting the Fire Dragon Slayer go all out as he called out one of his strongest moves. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Bringing both of his flame coated hands together Lullaby only had a moment to think on what Natsu was about to do before it's world exploded into another blinding light and excruciating pain from the fiery explosion.

Swinging its arms wildly in a vain attempt at hitting something Lullaby almost smirked when it hit Natsu sending him flying only for the pink haired mage to shimmer like he was never there to begin with. "At least you don't call me for small jobs kid." An aged voice called out catching Lullaby's attention when the area in front of it shimmered again hiding the next attack so that it wouldn't see the large tree heading right for its knees. "I can honestly say I've never been called to fight a demon before today so that's one more thing to mark off my bucket list." Disoriented as it tried to stand back up even though its body was screaming in pain Lullaby finally found the mages again standing next to where the uprooted tree that hit him used to be. _**"You!"**_ With rage in its voice overriding all the pain it was in Lullaby forced it's body to move when the ancient Spirit started laughing. The Celestial Spirit in question was no bigger than one of the humans cats that were flying around the battle field but still ancient compared to most beings out there since he held the title of one of the Spirit King's Guardians. The Spirit was Suzaku Phoenix of the South Gate looking like his very name with wings as black as midnight with razor sharp talons for claws and crimson colored eyes that shined with power hidden deep inside his small body. _**"What are you doing here!? My master studied the Spirit King's Guardians and you've never made a single contract in the past!"**_ Lullaby knew the Spirit standing before it was able to create illusions strong enough to fool most masters of the art and given enough time could form a tornado capable of ripping the forest apart but it's rage was overriding everything else at the moment. _**"You'd side with humans even after seeing the trash they are so you can die with them weakest Guardian!"**_ Charging Team Natsu with the intent to squash them like bugs Lullaby never saw the tick mark appearing over Suzaku's left eye from being called weak or the Unison Raid Natsu and Asura were about to use against it.

"Asura!" Natsu called out bringing his left arm behind him creating a large sphere of fire causing the rest of Team Natsu to fall back not knowing what the pair of Dragon Slayers were about to do.

"Yeah!" Asura copied his action bringing his right arm back creating a sphere of pressured water matching Natsu's own in size and power.

"It's a Unison Raid!" Gray muttered in disbelief having no clue about the long nights Natsu spent training until he dropped from exhaustion. The power Natsu was using was all the combined effort he put into his goal to protect his Team.

 **'It looks like the attack Asura thought of a few months back if Suzaku is helping them pull it off.'** Aries thought watching on amazed that it was actually working while keeping the bound form of Erigor pinned to the ground with her right foot.

"Their magic is starting to merge." Loke added sensing their will combining into one powerful attack. Off to the side Cana held Happy and Cole in her arms as Team Natsu watched the two massive spheres collapse in on themselves looking like they vanished for a split second before reappearing in between their hands. The two spheres formed around the wind Suzaku added to help stabilize the clashing elements before the Twin Dragons moving in almost perfect synch lunged forwards in a punching motion. "Twin Dragon's Raging Fangs!" Storm clouds formed and the forest rang with thunder as the scorching heat from the Dragon Slayers Unison Raid engulfed the wood demon's towering form leaving nothing of Lullaby behind to prove it was even there besides ashes when the blast subsided and what was left of the demon's legs.

It was quiet for a few seconds after Lullaby's destruction where nothing could be heard besides the Dragon Slayers trying to catch their breaths and the rain that was starting to come down until Natsu's shouted out. "Sweet we took down a demon!" That got everybody else cheering since not many teams could brag that they beat one of Zeref's demons even if it was the weakest one ever made. "We've got to hurry back to Fairy Tail and celebrate this!" Natsu yelled out with a grin quickly forming as he grabbed the smaller Dragon Slayer in his arms swinging a laughing Asura around by his waist.

"We need to finish the job first before we do anything else guys." Cana cut in with a smile of her own that quickly vanished when a transportation car crashed through the trees behind them revealing Erza Scarlet and the poor souls she drug along with her. **'Shit-.' 'Crap-.' Damn-.' 'It's Erza!'** Was the shared thought every member of Team Natsu had seeing the fiery red-head kicking the damaged door to the driver's seat off its hinges looking ready to commit murder if the way her hair looked like it would combust any second was anything to go by.

"Asura I should have known your team was behind all this damage." Erza growled out seeing the uprooted trees and burnt forest around them only to get the blond Dragon Slayer to narrow his eyes while Natsu quickly grabbed their cats before taking a large step back not wanting to step between the pair ever again. He learned his lesson the last time and wasn't in the mood for a repeat if the two of them started fighting again.

"Yea well unlike you at least Team Natsu knows how to take the fight away from populated areas thanks to my Teleportation Magic and the markers Natsu helps me set up during our travels." Asura snapped back with a bit of steel in his voice at the look Erza was giving them. He didn't even know where she got off talking to them like that since she does more damage by herself than most of the mages back at Fairy Tail could do within a week. So there wasn't a chance in hell Asura was going to let Erza lecture them after everything they did to keep the fight away from Clover Town. "I forgot, how much was the last bill gramps had to cover after the simple monster extermination job you went on to prove yourself?" Erza's eyes narrowed seeing the small smirk Asura had knowing he already knew how much it was but still felt like calling her out on the very large bill they sent the Master over the large monster she defeated on her last job. "I suppose you can have Erigor though since we're already in the middle of a job if it'll make you happy Scarlet." She screamed with a look in her eyes that promised pain watching the members of Team Natsu scramble to grab ahold of Asura seconds before they vanished leaving nothing but a hogtied Erigor behind for them to deal with.

42-42-564

It was around lunch the next day after their quick escape from Erza where Team Natsu cold be found just finishing the last part of their mission in the small port town of Notre Sagresse as Natsu makes his way through the crowded markets. "Sorry Mira but the last time any of us saw gramps was yesterday near the end of the guild masters conference." Natsu spoke into the communication lacrima he held in his left hand while looking around the different booths for anything Asura might like before the markets closed for the afternoon.

"I know we already heard about what happened at Clover Town with your team handling Lullaby the way you did." Mira responded with a sigh at the magical councils latest complaint. "Even though you went overboard at least you only took out a forest and that can easily be fixed with a few specialist. But I'm still worried about the Master and Erza's team, they should have made it back by now or at the very least called if something came up." She admitted to Natsu who was just barely listening to her as he left another booth with a bag of sweets for Cole and some fresh fish for Happy.

"Don't worry about them to much. Gramps will be fine and I don't think anything can kill Erza, anybody dumb enough to try might just make her angry at most." Pushing a blue tent flap aside as they talked Natsu walked into a strange booth that smelled kind of like some of the potions Asura made in his spar time. "Ice cube and Cana are getting the tickets for the trip back tomorrow and Asura set up his booth near a little down the street with the others helping him out but I'll let them know to keep an eye out for the others if their traveling our way." Natsu said into the communication lacrima while browsing the trinkets on display. "We'll be back in a day or two anyway so if gramps hasn't shown up by then we can help look for him." Mira couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips since she picked up on the fact that he didn't mention Erza at all.

"I'd appreciate it Natsu." Even though Mira still looked worried hearing Natsu say he'd try helping in the search helped take an invisible weight of her chest since nobody else was in the nearby area besides their team at the moment. "Have a safe trip back." Pocketing the communication lacrima when Mira cancelled the call from her end Natsu was about to give up on finding a gift Asura might want when his eyes landed on a pair of matching necklaces on the nearby table. Each necklace was made out of silver in the shape of a dragon wrapping itself around a small chunk of lacrima that had a petal placed inside of it. The only difference was the lacrima in each necklace with the one on the left being a dark crimson shining like a burning piece of ember while the one on the right was a dark blue with a glean that reminded him of the ocean.

"How much for these two necklaces right here?" Natsu asked looking up with a grin at the red-haired merchant whose crimson eyes shined under the booth's only light coming from the small opening.

"5,000 Jewels for the pair since nobody else seems to want them." The strange merchant answered him with a smirk and Natsu couldn't help but think he ran into the man before today. "See the petals placed inside the lacrima, well they came from an Eclair D'amour. It's a hard to find magical flower that informs one about the condition of their significant other no matter how far apart they might be." As the strange merchant explained the effects of the necklace Natsu never noticed the way his eyes glowed for a brief second before fading back to normal. "Once they absorb enough of the ethernano belonging to the pair wearing them they glow slightly and dim when something bad happens to the other person."

Quickly paying the merchant with the reward money he had on him Natsu left to find Asura completely missing the toothy smirk on the man's face. "You sure know how to pick them kid." The merchant said out loud smelling Asura's scent all over the Fire Dragon Slayer that just left the booth he was borrowing from the human tied up in one of the trunks out back.

With a laugh the strange merchant vanished in a ball of flames leaving no trace of him ever being there to begin with while the scene shifts to Natsu once again who was standing inside of Asura's closed booth trying his best not to have a nose bleed at the scene before him. "Loke ran off when he saw what I used my Illusion Magic to make so I never got to ask him but what do you think of my idea Natsu?" Asura asked blushing slightly with his face red and getting redder by the second from the way Natsu was looking at him. His fingers nervously played with a strand of blond, light brown hair currently finding the ground interesting the longer Natsu just stared at him without saying anything. "Mary said a theme could help get more customers to come by my store when they stop by Magnolia Town but I figured I'd try it around here first to see if it really worked as good as she said it would. So how do I look?"

Natsu swallowed hard unable to look away and was grateful neither Loke or anybody else besides Cole and Happy were around to see Asura at the moment since the flap to their tent was closed. Because on top of Asura's head thanks to a convincing illusion mixed with a bit of Transformation Magic was a pair of matching cat ears that blended into his hair along with a blond cat tail swaying back and forth behind him. That wouldn't have been to bad on its own but Asura wasn't wearing his baggy traveling clothes like normal and instead had on a tight sleeveless orange shirt along with a pair of equally tight black shorts because of the slight heat wave affecting the area around the port town. "I-I don't think you should use something like that everyday. Maybe use it for a special occasion or something else kind of like that when nobody is around but me." He finally managed to say before reaching out and much to the confusion of the shorter Dragon Slayer a crimson faced Natsu dispelled the cat ears and tail before grabbing Asura's hand so they could take a walk around town before they had to catch the train home. **'I'd wind-up killing someone and joining a Dark Guild for sure if Asura started wearing something like that everyday he worked at Kurama's Den.'** The pair walked in silence for a while with Asura still giving him confused looks when Natsu wouldn't look him in the eye.

"So gramps went missing in Web Valley with Scarlet's temporary team?" Asura asked sounding more amused than worried at their Guild Master's predicament while at the same time hoping it would get Natsu to start talking again.

"Yea though like I told Mira gramps can take care of himself." Natsu replied watching from the corner of his eye as Asura hopped onto the nearby railing walking along it like a tightrope never once letting the shorter Dragon Slayer's hand go. "You'll fall."

The short little comment Natsu said near the end had Asura giving him a shy smile that had him looking away the tips of his ears slowly getting red. "I was able to get a case of winged fish that were supposed to come from Web Valley and a few other trades from the local merchants while everybody else was relaxing after the fight with Lullaby. I even picked up a few rumors about one of the Gate Keys that helped me narrow down where the next one might be." Asura started happily chatting about some of the things he did today while everyone else was busy and had just started talking about a really good trade he set up with a local supplier when his foot slipped sending him crashing on top of Natsu who was quick to catch him. **'Even though my face is probably red enough to match the necklace Natsu bought me.'** Asura thought seeing the grin Natsu was giving him as he replied. "I told you so." **'I'm actually glad to be embraced like this.'** The twin pieces of lacrima hanging around their necks seemed to glow under the fading sun as Natsu leaned in stealing another kiss from the blond in his arms seeking nothing but complete submission from Asura. And the Water Dragon Slayer always strong and fighting to remain free like the ocean's waters gives in after a brief moment of hesitation letting Natsu gain another inch in their struggle for dominance while Cole and Happy cheer from the air above them having caught the kiss on camera causing Asura to scramble back embarrassed. Natsu doesn't mind if anyone sees them like that but Asura does with the way his face was turning redder by the second catching a few people nearby snapping a picture of them kissing.

42-42-564

"Oh look how sweet they are. It's a shame I couldn't have been the one who got them together." The lone female of the group that was watching them said almost in tears.

"You need to be more quiet Evergreen or they'll hear us if we're not careful." Another voice said from his spot in the nearby alley they were cutting through only a few seconds ago before the largest member of their team spotted them. "They have the same base skills as any other Dragon Slayer so their hearing and smell can pick us out if any number of things occur in their favor." He explained seeing the confused looks the other two were giving him.

"Let me have my moment Freed." Evergreen snapped before turning back towards the pair they were spying on.

"Natsu's getting stronger though if even a bit of the rumor going around about how they took out Lullaby is true." The largest of the three pointed out with glee in his voice knowing what was going to happen if everything went according to the plan.

"Bickslow's right. Salamander is catching up to Asura pretty quickly with all the nightly training he's been doing so low S-Class shouldn't be that far off for him if Natsu keeps up the pace." The voice of their leader Laxus Dreyar admitted from behind them causing the three mages too tense knowing the man behind them got tired of waiting for someone to find the last member of their little group. "Doesn't mean I like the fact that the brats dating an A-Class mage but he won't budge on the subject so I got tired of bringing it up." The group let out the breaths they were holding knowing he wasn't annoyed with them for keeping him waiting but instead was more focused on Fairy Tail's Twin Dragons and their recent job. Asura was one of the few people who didn't set him off simple because the kid worked himself to the bone almost everyday after he first showed up at Fairy Tail trying to achieve his dreams while at the same time saving up to own that store of his. He wasn't even afraid of him no matter what any of them did in the beginning to drive the brat away. It was an inside jock when they thought of the kid but before any of them knew what happened Asura somehow found a way into their little group without even trying.

 **'At least he chose somebody with potential instead of a weakling who couldn't keep up with an S-Class's skills.'** The figure of the man who Asura looked up to as his older brother thought smirking as he watched Natsu and their cats dragging the brat towards the all you can eat buffet a nearby restaurant was promoting. His eyes sharpened into slits though when he spotted Master Bob along with the Trimens who were reported to be traveling as his escorts for the meeting enter the restaurant a few seconds after Asura did. He knew the master of Blue Pegasus wouldn't start something in a place this public but even he heard about how long the man spent searching for Aries after one of his own was killed over her key. "Lets go before one of them catches my scent and spots us watching them." **'The kid can take care of himself so this will be a good test for him if Master Bob or any of the Trimens start something over Aries.'** The four of them left before anyone could spot them with their leader fingering the black key hanging around his neck. It was dark enough you almost couldn't see it most of the time ending with an animal like clawed hand gripping a ruby with a strange symbol carved into it and at the top was the bow shaped around an evil-looking crimson eye. **'It'll only be a bit longer before you come looking for the key I found so grow stronger Asura until that day comes.'** Looking up when he heard a low snicker coming from the end of the alley they saw the merchant Natsu ran into earlier leaning against the nearby wall waiting for them. "Where were you?"

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 ** _To the people who follow my stories this is to let you know I'm still alive. I've just been in the hospital since Feb-13 after a driver ran a red light hitting Chris's car flipping us. I'm not okay but I'm not dead either so that's something but I'll be in a wheelchair for a while since my legs are pretty messed up and one of my ribs was fractured from the impact. At least my neck wasn't as bad as they first thought so I'm trying to be thankful for the small things._** ** _Jess and Chris helped rewrite most of this and the two other stories I uploaded today since my old laptop was trashed during the crash and I really haven't been feeling up to do anything until recently so I really hope it turned out alright. So this is to let those that sent me get wells know that I'm going to be behind on a lot of things for a while._**

 _ **Right now I'm just staring at the screen wondering where the catboy Asura idea came from but figured it would be funny to run with the idea as a side thing just to think up a few reactions or an omake. I'd be funny with Fairy Tail using his store all the time thanks to the discount he gives them and having different people walking in seeing Asura dressed up like a catboy with Natsu nearby looking ready to rip somebody's head if they tried anything.**_

 _ **I really hope my OC Spirit works even if he only showed up briefly. Suzaku's main power is the ability to create real illusions in a way similar to how easy it is for Itachi or Mukuro to pull off with a secondary wind based magic. You'll see more of Suzaku later but I hope you liked the brief glimpse you got of him.**_

 _ **It might have been unintentional but I was out long enough for both polls to get a good number of votes. So here's the votes and the winners you chose.**_

 _ **{Asura pairing.}**_

 _ **Natsu x Asura 14 votes.**_

 _ **Natsu x Asura x Loke 16 votes.**_

 _ **Natsu x Asura x Gray 4 votes.**_

 _ **Natsu x Asura x Jellal 9 votes.**_

 _ **Natsu x Asura x Cobra 7 votes.**_

 _ **Natsu x Asura x Sting 1 vote.**_

 _ **{Loke's key.}**_

 _ **Asura 21 votes.**_

 _ **Lucy 13 votes.**_

 _ **I tallied up all the reviews and PMs that were sent to me and the Natsu x Asura x Loke pairing won by two votes while Asura won for the key meaning he'll get to keep Loke's key after the final Guardian is found. Sorry if they weren't the one you were voting for and if I lose you thanks for reading up until now and just because the pairing with Loke won doesn't mean he'll instantly be making moves on Asura. Loke is going to test how much he can get away with for now since Natsu is going to be really possessive but it'll be a little while before he gets any further.**_

 _ **Since Asura won the poll for Loke's key I plan on giving Lucy at least two maybe three OC keys to counter the ones Asura finds during his travels.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **HeartlessNobody13: Natsu has a feeling something is going on but doesn't know Naruto/Asura is paying for all the damages he causes.**_

 _ **GreenPiratee: I had some OC keys in mind already and only planned on giving Lucy a number of them to balance. It's a good idea though and I'll keep it in mind for later.**_

 _ **AngelFaux: Thanks for that and don't worry it takes a lot to offend me. I like hearing ideas my readers have that can help any of my stories and even if I don't add them I do save them in my scraps folder for later use down the road. As for**_ _ **Ikaruga's sword Mugetsu-ryu I'd have to give you a maybe right now since I planned on him using the fake Buster Sword. I could switch it up some for later fights after showing a chapter or two where he's practicing with Natsu but I'd have to think on it first.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**{words - 6055}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! -Watching CaRtOoNz up in my room while ignoring the bad weather outside- Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

Chapter 9

Loud crashing sounds were heard as the remaining members of Team Natsu rushed towards the restaurant after spotting the tell-tale signs of Fairy Tail's Twin Dragons fighting someone. Or more importantly Natsu fighting since after the first wall of water appeared only flames shooting off into the air could be seen by the members of Fairy Tail who knew what to look for.

"What the hell has flame brain done this time." Gray growled out slightly annoyed over the fact that they'd miss their train if his rival kept the fight going for to long.

An explosion cut off his line of thought as the stout figure of Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and Hibiki Lates known as the Hundred Night Hibiki came crashing through the doors of the restaurant and into the nearby ocean waters. "What the hell? Why is that idiot fighting Blue Pegasus?"

"P-please not the face." Following the sound of someone whimpering in pain Gray couldn't help but facepalm at the sight of Natsu walking over towards the downed form of Ren Akatsuki also known as Silent Night who was currently trying to get away from the enraged Dragon Slayer.

"Alright, look I'm sure Hibiki said some things without thinking them through first but I bet if we just talk with each other than all of us can be friends again." Holding out his trembling hand when Natsu got close enough Ren tried to smile up at the mage that was currently kicking their asses all over the place because of Hibiki's stupid stunt. "What do you say, friends?"

"Sure." With a smile of his own Natsu took Ren's hand helping the stunned dark-haired mage to his feet.

"R-really? We're okay then?" He sounded hopeful at the thought of Natsu not beating the crap out of them anymore for Hibiki's big mouth only for the Dragon Slayer to crush those hopes with a swift punch to the jaw quickly knocking him unconscious.

"Yea everything will be fine again as soon as you wake up." His ears twitching at the sound of rubble moving Natsu and Gray turned to see Asura walking out of the giant hole the Fire Dragon Slayer made moments ago.

"You almost finished up Natsu?" Asura asked while Polaris followed him outside holding the youngest and currently nervous member of the Trimens Eve Tearm or the Holy Night in a bear hug so he couldn't escape.

"Yep I just finished dealing with the other two a few seconds ago." Natsu replied with a toothy grin at the sight of the shorter Dragon Slayer carrying his huge great sword with ease. The fact that it scared Eve who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but near them had nothing to do with it at all.

"Okay what the hell happened guys!?" Gray shouts while walking up to them ignoring Cana for the moment who arrived a few minutes ago and was currently fishing the other two Trimens out of the ocean. "Please tell me Blue Pegasus started it or gramps is going to have all our heads when he hears about this." It came out as more of a plea than a demand since all of them knew Erza would be spitting fire the second she learned Team Natsu might have attacked another guild without provocation.

"Come on snowflake, I'm not that stupid to go around attacking other mages." Jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards Eve who only grew more scared when all of the Fairy Tail mages turned to look at him Natsu kept explaining. "Master Bob wanted to talk with Asura about something when this guy's buddy Hibiki I think smashed a bottle over my mate's head calling him a thief. So I kicked their asses while Asura dealt with whatever Bob wanted to talk about." With a shrug of his shoulder not really caring that much now that they were all dealt with Natsu turned to the shorter Dragon Slayer who was whispering something into the captured Eve's ear that had the younger blond blushing. "Hey what did he want to talk about anyway?"

"No clue but he wanted to ask Aries a few questions." Taking a glance into the restaurant for a quick second he spotted the pair still talking with Loke standing nearby them. "They're still inside talking if you want to ask him yourself." Turning back towards their temporary prisoner Asura gave him a smile only Natsu recognized from his past attempts at pinning the blond. Turning back to deal with the other members of Blue Pegasus who were out cold on the ground he kept his ears trained on what the pair of blondes were talking about.

"Is it a deal then?" Asura asked and even from where he stood Natsu could tell he was smiling.

"I-I don't know. Isn't there anything else you might want?" Eve stammered out trying to avoid looking his fellow blond in the eye. "I-I'm just not t-that good at that kind of j-job yet?"

"Come on its just a one time thing then we can go our separate ways like nothing ever happened. Besides they always said practice makes perfect don't they." Asura pressed his fingers trailing up the side of the younger mage's arm causing a shiver of lust to spike in Natsu from the sight alone. "It's a fair trade since your teammate did attack me when I wasn't looking and Master Bob said you needed the experience."

"I-I guess if you put it that way." Eve agreed his face red from whatever it was Asura was trying to get him to do but the Fire Dragon Slayer could guess. "I-It's only a few days right?"

"Unless you want to come back for more on hands training after we're done then all I'm asking for is a few days of your time." The older blond couldn't help the grin forming on his face at the cute little stutter the young mage of Blue Pegasus developed after he suggested a way they could pay him back for Hibiki's surprise attack. Sure getting a bottle smashed over his head hurt like hell when you didn't see it coming but Scarlet had a meaner back hand compared to any of the Trimens. Though he wasn't in any hurry to tell anyone otherwise since Asura wanted to see how far he could push things with the cute little Snow mage who thought he stood a chance against a Water Dragon Slayer.

"T-then I g-guess I could always catch a later train home if Master Bob agrees to let me travel with you back to Magnolia." A scarlet faced Eve looked almost resigned to following through with Asura's suggestion since they were the ones who started the fight that destroyed most of the restaurant not them. For once Fairy Tail was in the clear and if he had to take one for the team in case his fellow blond felt like reporting them over the uncalled for assault Eve would do it.

 **'It might not be that bad if the issues from Sorcerer Weekly are right about Fairy Tail's Twin Dragons.'** Gulping once Eve remembered a few of the rumours he read about the older blond the younger mage couldn't help but worry about what he'd be doing later to repay Asura.

"Good choice cutie." With a large ear-splitting grin on his face he leaned forward pinching the slightly younger mage's already crimson cheeks. "Just follow me back to my place later this afternoon when we get to Magnolia and let me take care of everything else."

 **'Sweet Kami.'** Natsu swallowed his throat suddenly dry from the way Asura was teasing the Snow mage and the blush that wouldn't leave Eve's face even after Polaris let him go. **'I hope he lets me in on whatever they're going to do when we get back.'** Screw getting back to the guild for another quick job he could pick up one later if Asura planned on doing anything with the youngest Trimen who agreed to do something for his mate. Though the what was left unsaid for the moment.

Right now though any plans about jobs or training went out the window and in their place were the images of him finally pinning the shorter Dragon Slayer. Only this time a certain red-faced Snow mage was mixed in with the images of Asura writhing in pleasure underneath him screaming his name. Natsu wasn't ashamed to admit it but the Fire Dragon Slayer had a thing for cute blondes.

42-42-564

Later on at the train station Master Bob was saying goodbye to Aries after the nice long chat they had at the restaurant his boys destroyed. "Are you sure your happy with him? I could always find another Celestial Spirit mage if he isn't working out." He was happy for the poor girl and Loke since they were able to find a mage who treated them right. Though at the same time even if he'd never admit it Master Bob couldn't help but be a little depressed over the fact they didn't know who killed Karen. All Aries knew was that a female mage killed one of his girls and that an older hooded man named Naelon saved her. A man Asura had nothing but good things to say about who had enough power to make the killer flee for her life interfered but the Dragon Slayer didn't know that much about the man either.

Glancing inside the train where Leo or Loke as he likes to call himself now sat talking with Cana, Bob couldn't help but be grateful to Asura for mending the once proud lion's broken spirit. After everything that happened between Karen and the way he started blaming himself for her death Bob wasn't sure anyone could have helped the once proud lion. This was one of the times he didn't mind being proven wrong.

"I'm positive Master Bob." A happy Aries replied for the hundredth time after explaining everything up to Karen's death and Asura getting her key.

"Does he treat you right? Are you positive he doesn't over work any of his Spirits or treat them wrong? Does he make you laugh?" Bob couldn't help but ask every question possible after finally finding her. She was one of his girls Spirit or not and he would sooner turn Blue Pegasus into Dark Guild then let Aries get abused by anyone ever again. "Are you getting enough food? Is his home clean enough?"

"Everything is fine Master Bob. He's perfect and the only time I've ever cried was when he took a blow meant for me and Cole." After hearing her say that Bob couldn't help but frown before a sigh escaped his lips knowing almost anyone could have made a better Celestial Spirit mage than Karen. He knew she was slowly becoming a monster after watching the way Karen treated some of her fellow guild members and the Spirits bound to a contract but hoped his words would have gotten through to her in time. **'If only I'd dealt with her sooner than maybe things would be different.'**

"Fine I'll drop it for now but you have to promise to keep in touch okay." Engulfing the poor girl in a hug Bob didn't want to let her go but knew she was one of Makarov's children now.

"I promise Master Bob." With a shy wave Aries quickly boarded the train while the Master of Blue Pegasus turned to Eve who was standing between the Twin Dragon Slayers.

"Now I know you're only doing this to make up for what Hibiki and the others started but you need some experience working by yourself so try to have some fun while you're in Magnolia." He pretended to not notice the pleading look Eve shot him before turning to face Asura who fidgeted under his gaze. They needed to learn they couldn't just go around picking fights with people when all he wanted to do was talk to the boy so a little punishment wouldn't hurt any of them. **'Though Eve is getting off light compared to what I have planned for the others.'**

Waiting till Natsu pulled a still crimson faced Eve onto the train Bob let only a fraction of his power leak out letting the threat carry with it. "If you hurt any of my children no matter whose symbol they wear I'll end you." Master Bob wasn't as strong as Makarov in pure power but he still carried the title as Blue Pegasus's Master for a reason.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Watching the Water Dragon Slayer board the train to sit with the others a sigh escaping his lips. **'Maybe if I dealt with her sooner things would be different for you two.'** Watching the train pulling out of the station he couldn't help but be happy for the poor girl no matter the circumstances that led Aries to the blond mage. **'I can't think about that now though.'**

Spinning around on one foot he turned to face the remaining members of the Trimens who were trying to hide behind each other. "Come along boys. I have something special planned for you."

42-42-564

And while everything was going fine for Team Natsu who were traveling home, in Magnolia the following morning a different set of events were playing out involving Team Erza. The group had been off the grid for days worrying everyone waiting for them at Fairy Tail but they finally made it back to town around the break of dawn ready to collapse from hunger and tired from walking so far without any breaks.

"This is wrong. We all know Team Natsu were the ones fighting Lullaby not Erza." Lucy explained angry at the events that happened only hours ago when the Rune Knights showed up with a representative of the Magic Council to arrest Erza for destroying large portions of the forest. "If we could only get in contact with them then they could testify on her behalf."

"Maybe Asura's clone watching his store could let them know we needed their help somehow." It was a good idea in theory but Makarov already knew they were on there way back home after the short tense conversation with his grandson last night.

"We're not going to court." Makarov told them shaking his head knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Why not Master?" Lucy demanded trying to figure out why nobody in the guild was supporting her on this. "We all know she's innocent. We can't just let them lock her away for something she didn't do."

"It wouldn't help. Even if we left this very second none of us would get there in time to be any help to Erza and even with Asura's Teleportation Magic he could only jump to a place where a marker is already set up or an area he can see otherwise he might end up landing somewhere random." After hearing that Lucy gained a look of defeat since Asura's magic was her plan B if they couldn't get there on their own.

"They just need someone to scapegoat anyway so there's no need to worry about Scarlet sugar tits." Laxus informed them with a smirk on his face watching most of the weaker mages jump since they didn't notice his presence until he spoke. "Those idiots on the council need to keep up the appearance that they can control all of the legal Light Guilds so Scarlet got picked to be their little scapegoat." It was fun seeing every single one of them glaring up at him like he even gave a single fuck what they though but Laxus pressed on. "That Siegrain creep has had a hard on for her since the day he got a seat on the council so either him or one of the old wind bags were probably behind using Scarlet to cover their own asses."

"Maybe they'll let him have some privat-" "Laxus that's enough!" Makarov shouted cutting him off and trying his best to diffuse the tension his grandson created just for fun.

"Tch." Turning to glare at his grandfather Laxus just grunted not caring about any of the weaklings below him. "Fine I've got a clone to talk with anyway." He already knew when Team Natsu were going to arrive at the train station and planned on picking up some things before they brat returned home to bug him. **'The kid better appreciate everything I put up with for him.'** Scoffing he vanished in a bolt of lightning leaving the weaklings alone for now.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked wanting to know why he got to talk down to everyone like that.

"That was Laxus the Master's grandson and the person Asura looks up to as his big brother figure." Levy explained to Lucy while Makarov calmed the others down.

"What? But how, why would someone like Asura look up to that jerk?" She couldn't wrap her head around such a simple fact.

"I don't know the full story since I was out on a job at the time but everyone else there said that Laxus saved him when Asura and Natsu took on a job that was intentionally mislabeled." Droy replied though he looked uncertain on whether it was the true.

"Well I guess he's not so bad after all." Lucy mumbled to herself glad there was something redeeming about a jerk like Laxus.

"No you don't get it." Jet cut in before she could make any assumptions about the bastard of an S-Class mage they were talking about. "The only reason he even went after them in the first place is because the job Cola and Happy grabbed from the request board was meant for his team."

"Master won't tell us who did it but a few of us think it could have been a Dark Guild trying to target him because of his connection with his grandfather or some random nut job. It doesn't matter either way since the two of them took the job without back-up not knowing they client wanted Laxus's team." Levy told her what little they knew about the job that asked them to find an elderly man's pet ferret to the way Laxus looked ready to rip out Master Makarov throat when he returned to Fairy Tail covered in blood from the number of injuries the Lightning mage had. "Nobody knows what they argued about since the office is covered in runes for privacy but even after all the injuries he suffered on top of having to carry them back here while exhausted from fighting Laxus still had enough power to shake the building's foundation."

{Flashback}

"BOOM!" The doors to the guild hall were blown open startling everyone there who jumped up ready for a fight only to freeze at the sight before them. Eyes wide in horror only the heavy thud of his steps could be heard as Laxus one of Fairy Tail's most powerful mages slowly walked forward. The person thought to be the next Guild Master over everyone else looked dead on his feet and didn't seem to care that his clothes were covered in his own blood or that seven different bladed weapons were sticking out of his back.

What kept him going was the barely concealed rage hidden behind his eyes and the unconscious forms of Natsu and Asura under each arm. "Dad!" "Natsu!" The two flying cats yelled out dropping their food on the floor in shock.

"Somebody get Porlyusica here now!" Mira yelled snapping everyone out of their shock as she raced forward Gray only a few steps behind her to relieve him of the Dragon Slayers under each arm.

"Laxus what happened to you?" Laxus didn't answer when they took the pair from him only moving a hand over the gaping wound in his side still walking forward towards his grandfather. "Laxus?"

With each step he took Laxus ignored everything and anything until he was standing right in front of Makarov who kept trying to get his grandson to sit down. "Why did you lie to me?" Those were the only words that left his mouth before he lurched forward falling to one knee.

{Flashback End}

She could still remember the rage in Laxus's eyes later that day when he stormed out of Fairy Tail still injured vanishing for months without a word to anybody but Asura who bugged him almost daily. Sure everyone in the guild knew about his temper when pissed off but something was different after that day. When he left everyone who caught it saw his eyes glowing like a storm seconds away from tearing everything apart without a single care and that's what scared her.

Levy knew he had the power to back it up with Gildarts away on a hundred year job but when Laxus held back and just left without a word. Well that sent up every red flag she had that something was wrong. Because for something to piss him off so much that he released enough power to shake the very guild only to turn around and leave without a word... Well there were just some things you didn't want to know no matter how curious she was. "Leave it alone Lucy. All of us are curious about what really happened to them out there but Laxus tones down his attitude somewhat when Asura is around so we just left well enough alone."

42-42-564

Back with Team Natsu the group had finally returned to Magnolia around midnight and gone their separate ways for now except for the team's original members.

"So what do you think Asura is doing in there?" Loke asked as he stood outside Kurama's Den trying to ignore the strange looks Natsu was giving him. The both of them were stuck outside while Asura put something together for them to see but so far neither mage had a clue what the pair of blondes were doing inside thanks to all the runes in place.

 **'I can feel his eyes burning holes through me.'** It was his dumbest mistake to date after accidentally commenting to Cana that Asura and Eve could take a few pictures for the contest Sorcerer Weekly sponsored. A few mages entered for the chance to have their pictures in the next issue but in his stupidity thinking they were out cold from the spell said the first thing that came to mind.

 **'Why a beach theme though? Why couldn't I have been thinking of anything other than them in tight wet trunks that stuck to their bodies?'** Pinching his nose trying his best to ignore the blood running down his fingers the Spirit prayed Natsu would only hospitalize him instead of out right murder when he finally pieced everything together.

"Don't know but he said Eve could start by helping him with it." Natsu replied with a shrug of his shoulders though his sensitive ears could pick up someone groaning.

Stealing a quick glance at his rival when he wasn't looking Loke could see Natsu thinking about what he overheard on the train before Asura's Sleep Magic kicked in. **'Crap, I think he's figuring it out.'** Cursing inside his head for even falling for Cana's little trick Loke wished he could go back in time and remind himself to shut up.

 **'It's a good thing I already wrote a will.'** With a hollow chuckle that had Natsu raise an eyebrow at neither of them noticed Laxus walking up to stand behind them.

"So-" Smirking when the pair of idiots almost jumped out of their skins. "-what did you two do this time?" While Loke contemplated begging the number one bastard in Fairy Tail for help the three of them felt the runes around Asura's home drop.

"Never mind I'll just go ask the brat himself what happened." Walking past the pair ignoring the way they scrambled after him Laxus opened the front door only for their eyes to go wide in surprise at the sight before them.

"Welcome to Kurama's Den sempai!" "W-welcome s-sempai." Asura, Cole and Happy greeted with bright smiles while a crimson faced Eve stuttered out a greeting trying to hide his own embarrassment.

"Change now!" Laxus demanded quickly covering his eyes while trying not to get angry since Asura sometimes had the strangest ideas to attract new customers. This one wasn't the worst but it hit among the top five bad ideas since they'd attract customers alright. Only not the kind the brat was looking for.

"No!" Both Natsu and a red-faced Loke yelled willing to fight the stronger S-Class mage over this if they had to. Because standing in front of them with Asura's neko illusion in place over the both of them were two of the hottest looking ukes in Fiore wearing nothing but a pair of tight-fitting white swim trunks. Asura the experienced badass uke and Eve the inexperienced innocent uke who hasn't yet realized his true calling thanks to the Trimens corrupting his confused little mind into thinking he could ever be a seme or straight.

With a slightly blushing Asura wrapping his arms around a crimson faced Eve's waist from behind and the younger blond holding the flying cats in his hands fidgeting under their gaze. Well could anyone really blame Natsu if he suddenly jumped the pair of blondes and if they distracted him from hearing Loke's own shout. Well that's another problem for a later date.

"Don't you like it big brother?" Asura asked tilting his head to the side slightly confused when he noticed Laxus covering his eyes. "Loke and Cana were talking about me entering the contest Sorcerer Weekly holds so I though it would be a good idea to get more business if I entered using Mary's idea." He really wanted to know what Natsu thought since he said only to use his neko illusion for special occasions only and the contest seemed special to him at least. Though judging by the smell in the air somebody really liked how they looked so it should be fine. Right?

Pouting when nobody answered him Asura just pulled Eve closer to him nuzzling his cheek like two cats would for comfort never noticing his fellow blond squeak from the feeling of a certain body part pressing against him or the way Loke fidgeted. "Do you at least like my idea Eve?"

The Snow mage in question just swallowed hard his body shivering from the hot breath ghosting against his neck. "Y-yes. I-I think it's a great i-idea." Nodding his head slightly when he turned to look his temporary boss in the face only for Asura to give him a quick peck on the cheek that only made him redder neither blond noticed the way Natsu's eyes dilated in lust from the teasing sight in front of him.

"I don't care so hurry up and change into anything but that!" Laxus yelled about ready to blow something up if the brat didn't listen to him for once without fighting about it.

"If you say so big brother." With a shrug of his shoulders since it looked like nobody liked his idea Asura hooked a thumb under his waist band slowly pulling the white trunks down when a blast of lightning sent Natsu and Loke flying outside when they tried looking over his shoulders to get a better look.

"You know damn well I didn't mean right here brat!" With a tick mark appearing over his eye and sparks of electricity appearing in the air around him Laxus couldn't help himself when he turned around to fire another even larger blast at the pair outside slamming them through the building opposite him. He had enhanced senses too like any other Dragon Slayer and knew they had it coming just from their smell alone. Though that did lead him to one particular thought about the blond Water Dragon Slayer in front of him.

 **'Asura was raised by a dragon who wouldn't see any need for clothes.'** Oh he was going to have a very long and painful talk with the two idiots outside if Asura really didn't care about changing in front of people. If Natsu thought he was getting a free show well those days were numbered.

"Ah, you made my cute little temp faint." Laxus eye twitch only got worse when he turned back to face the blondes only to find a crimson Eve limp in Asura's arms who was still cuddling him like a teddy bear while trying to wake the younger blond up. "He'll just have to work extra hard tomorrow for falling asleep on me now."

"Why the hell did you kiss the blond brat?" He had to ask because Laxus had a feeling someone mainly Cana was pulling another trick on Asura just to screw with his customers.

"Ahh, well you see it's a reward." Asura explained letting a still unconscious Eve rest against the counter while using his Archive pulled up a screen that had his last few calls listed on it.

"A reward huh?" Yea someone was screwing with him just like last time when he first opened up Kurama's Den and got customers lined up around the block when they heard Mira would be giving out dates to the first twenty people who bought one of his weapons. To bad they didn't know it was the fruit kind of date instead of what the perverts first thought after they heard 'Mira' and 'dates' in the same sentence.

"Yep." Asura nodded cheerfully kind of excited she showed it to him in the first place. "I called Mira to talk to her about my new temporary employee Eve and she had a lot of advice to offer about keeping my employees happy. She explained it wouldn't do to just hire somebody to work for me temp or not and that I had to give Eve and any other future employees something extra for all their hard work so Mira said physical affection would work just fine to prove I cared. Until I start making extra money at least then I could offer them that if they're to uncomfortable about it."

 **'Great so now Mira is getting involved with Cana's little stunts.'**

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **And done. Hope everyone reading this likes the story so far. I'm running a little behind but the other half of the bundle should be up before the month is out. The remaining three stories I'm working on right now are 2/4 to 3/4 done so it shouldn't be that long before I update them as long as nothing comes up. Though I feel a little off about the scene with Master Bob everything else worked out fine in my mind so I hope you like it.**_

 _ **As for Eve I'll cover that somewhat before anyone even ask. If you've read some of my other stories you already know this but to anybody that hasn't I like using supporting characters if I can find a use for them and Asura getting somebody to help/watch his store will be one of those uses. Eve is going to have a chapter or two around the group where Naruto/Asura treats him like the cute little brother he is while at the same time using him to tease Natsu and Loke without knowing it. I won't be dragging him into anything since he'll mostly be running the store during the Deliora problem. Though like I said he just looks like the perfect little brother figure you can't help but find cute.**_

 _ **Speaking of Deliora that won't be canon either so you get a heads up on that.**_

 _ **And I've been asked but their will be a lemon in the next chapter. They were raised by dragons though so its going to be a little violent at first. Natsu's got to prove himself the seme in the relationship so this is just a heads up for a little violent foreplay where they're slamming each other into walls and breaking things.**_

 _ **Laxus and the flashback you saw will get explained but only when it comes around to his main event. That's going to get some changes too in the long run but a few people might have already figured it out just with the little clues already given. Along with that there are a few extra skills the Lightning Dragon will pick up along the way after Asura butterfly effected his life so he'll be stronger than canon when it's his time to shine but for now he's still in the background.**_

 _ **Lucy will get dragged into another of Erza's jobs and a maelstorm will meet a volcano when they finally do clash in the coming chapters. I almost feel sorry for her but she needs to go somewhere before everything comes together so she'll be with Erza for a while.**_

 _ **As for Neko Naruto/Asura and probably Neko Natsu, ect scenes. Well, people seemed to really like that idea so I'm thinking up a few scenes every few chapters I could add for some laughs. It won't be a lot but here and there kind of like how canon Naruto uses the sexy jutsu to screw with a few people.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_

 _ **xChaosRebornx: Kushina's part in the last chapter is because she just assumed everything would work out fine. But like most other fanfics it didn't. So she's suffering from a lot of guilt over leaving him behind like that and after forcing herself to read the file covering everything that happened can't look at what's left of Konoha the same way.**_

 _ **AngelFaux: That's a pretty good idea with August but it'll have to take place some time later on or Naruto/Asura finding a book he wrote then the meeting later. Either way I'll have to think on it but the idea is pretty good. As for your next question no I'm not planning on him learning or using another Lost Magic. When I had the Thousand Master idea it was always going to be him learning a bunch of ordinary spells and finding, making the items needed for certain Holder Magics. Which also leads my back to the above mentioned supporting characters he could run into while on a job that could led to him learning another type of magic.**_

 _ **Eve's got Snow, Bacchus has fighting styles and Makarov himself knows at least eight or more side branches of magic that rarely get used or seen so Laxus will have picked up a little extra tricks to use other than what canon showed in this story. That's not to mention other people they are going to run into along the way. So like I said before no I'm not going to bother with anymore Lost Magic.**_


End file.
